The Unexpected & Unfortunate The Rewrite
by Zaicha The Vampire Goddess
Summary: RE-WRITTEN. Bella is surrounded by secrets. She and Jacob are dating... for now. What will happen when a troubled Edward moves to Forks? Will Bella get to the bottom if things and finally be happy? 1st,Jake-Bella/ then Edward-Bella HEA
1. Preface

**Preface: **

**Bella Swan**

**I have never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in place of someone I loved, it seemed like a good way to go.**

**What would you do to protect the ones you love? Will you be able to give and risk it all? To put your whole life in danger just to keep them safe. **

**How many secrets would you be able to keep? **

**There is only one choice when you have everything to lose; sacrifice.**

**I had it all, my father, my boyfriend & friends. ****Suddenly in just a heartbeat my life changed, I was surrounded by secrets; I was confused, hurt and torn. **

**The ones I loved where in danger, and I was the key to keep them safe. While one tried to heal me, the other left.****I had to decide which way take.**

**My life now, It was a nightmare; I wanted it to end.**

**What would you do for the ones you love? If it's someone you truly loved?**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day of Summer

**The unexpected & unfortunate re-write**

**By Zaicha The Vampire Goddess**

**Theme song of the story: When you're gone-Avril Lavigne, album: The best Damn thing all rights reserved. ©**

**I do not own Twilight, and any mistakes are mine since i have no beta.**

**Chapter 1**

**First day of summer:**

**June 13th 2011**

It has been almost four years since she disappeared.

Mom I miss you so much, words cannot even describe the pain I feel. I haven't lost hope, I know you are alive I can feel it; I want you here with dad and me. This is the last summer before college; my dream is that you will be back by the time I graduate, that you will be there in the crowd watching me.

Where are you mommy? I love you, and I hope that you are okay.

It was the first day of summer and I was headed to la push, the Quileute Indian reservation where my boyfriend for 2 years Jacob black lives with the rest of his tribe. Jacob had been my rock when my mother Renée disappeared, I do not know what I would have done without his support or the girls, my best friends in the world Leah Clearwater, Angela Webber, Rosalie Hale, and Mary Alice Cullen.

The last two moved here six months before mom went to the supermarket one morning and never came back. All of them had been with me since the beggining; they help ease the pain they don't let me fall. And I'm grateful for their friendship.

"Bella" Jake welcomed me with a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you ready for some fun" he asked me smiling.

"Hell yes! Where are the others?"

"They are waiting for you inside; umm… Bells can some of them ride with you in the back of your truck?" Jake asked me with his pleading look.

"Alice, Rose, and the guys will be here soon, Emmett can't wait to test his new jeep" I told him.

"Tell Embry, Quil, and Seth that they can come and ride with me. I said closing the door and turning the engine of my Chevy back on.

My dad had given me this truck as my 16th birthday gift I didn't want a party because mom wasn't here, nothing had been the same without her and I didn't want a party.

That was the night Jacob asked me to be his girlfriend.

They hopped in the back while Leah, rode in the front with me on the passenger's side. Jacob was behind me on his dad's truck with Paul, Jared, and Sam the oldest of the Quileute boys, we arrived at the cliff where we spent most of our free time on the rarely sunny days here at Forks.

"Come on guys is time, last one in is a rotten tomato" Sam said jumping first.

I took off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt, I took off my shoes and sweat pants under them I was wearing my white bathing suit. Quil and Embry jumped next while Jared jumped with Leah. Seth was right behind them.

Jacob and I were the last ones, Jake held my hand; we gave two back steps, raced forward and jumped.

It was the best feeling ever, the wind in my body and the tickles in my stomach, and jakes firm grip on my hand. the water was cold as ever but the adrenaline rush is the best feeling ever.

"That was great I want to go again" I exclaimed

"Ok let's go babe" Jacob said

"No, let me go alone please"

"Ok go I will be waiting for you down here beautiful" he said with his beautiful huge grin I loved.

I went up to the end of the first cliff, I held my breath and jumped gracefully, this time the rush was better I landed in the water again.

A few minutes later we heard Emmett's booming voice, "You idiots started the fun without me!" he exclaimed.

"By the way, Beautiful jump Bella" he added, "But let me show you how is done by a pro" he said going to the cliff end and doing a back flip in mid-air, he landed in the water soaking us all.

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie said, "Now come here and help me jump you buffoon!"

"Yes Rosalie" he said as he got out of the water.

The other guys imitated him while Leah and I watched, Alice and Jasper jumped.

Jasper waved to Leah and me but he stayed with the guys.

"Hey girls, isn't it awesome?" Alice asked us.

"What?" Leah and I asked, Alice looked at us and rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious to us.

"It's finally summer time, two months of fun, fun, fun! And senior year would be the best, I know it!" she said exited, sometimes Alice was too excited for her own good…

The hours pass quickly when you are having fun, by the time we noticed it was lunch time, we headed back to the Reservation and went to Emily Sam fiancé's house.

Emily was beautiful even though when on the right side of her face and whole body she has this huge bear scars. She was attacked by one, a few years back, it was a horrible accident.

We entered the kitchen and the girls and I, except for Alice helped while the guys wrestled for the TV remote as usual.

"Well Bella do you know what school you are going after next year?" Emily asked me.

"Well… actually no I hadn't thought about that yet, come on is the first day of summer!" I responded her.

"You are right Bella" Leah added.

"Yeah Emily, give us a break! The summer just started" Rosalie said, Emily huffed.

After we all ate we played some soccer, I was captain of my team and my team mates where Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, and Rosalie. Sam was the captain of the other team, composed by Emmett, Leah, Jacob, Paul, and Jasper.

Alice was the referee while Emily watched.

We played two games and my team won both 5 to 3, I loved soccer! Although I am the captain of the volleyball team at school, after the game we watched a movie at Jake's house while we had dinner, I saved some for dad. When the movie ended I said goodbye and went home, Alice and the others decided to leave too.

"Goodnight Jake" I told him, we kissed and then I got in the truck.

"Night beautiful" he responded closing my door.

I arrived home and dad was there thank god I brought dinner from Jacob's house.

"Hey dad sorry I'm late I was with Jacob and the gang" I told him, "Don't worry Bella, I just got home" he responded.

"Well here is some dinner, I will go take a bath ok" I said on the way up to my room.

I did my nightly routine and I was in bed by 9:30pm, I didn't fight sleep tonight, I only hoped that I didn't have any nightmares.

**So what do you think? Let me know.**

**Link to blog:**

** . blogspot . com (remove spaces) If it doesnt work go to my profile.**

**see you tomorrow ;-) **

**The note to readers will be removed soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Date

**Chapter song: Tu Amor-RBD, Rebels, Virgin Records America all rights reserved©**

**Chapter 2**

**The date:**

**July 15th 2011**

Tonight Jacob and I are having a date, I had only 45 minutes to get ready, so I rushed upstairs and showered, when I came out I faced the dilemma of what to wear so I pulled one of my skirts, I topped it with a mid sleeved V neck black top and my dark brown boots.

I dressed, then I worked on my hair, I brushed it and on one side I used a black hair clip that I loved, courtesy of Alice.

I ran some powder and mascara on my face and eyes, after that some lip-gloss. Today I didn't wear any eye shadow, I grabbed my phone, purse, and sweater, it was 8:25 when I came down Dad saw me and as usual he asked,

"Where are you going?" dad asked.

"Jake and I are going out dad" I told him

"Oh well… then go you have till 12:30 no more than that okay" he told me.

"Yes sir 12:30, got it" I said dad smiled. He gave me a curfew ever since mom disappeared, and I also had to call him if there was a change of plans or if I was going to be late. When he got me a cellphone he added the GPS app, so he could track me. He promised to only use it in case of an emergency.

In that moment Jake arrived, he knocked I let him in, "Hey chief" Jake said joking

"Hi Jake" he answered.

"Remember you have till 12:30, have fun" he reminded and added.

We got into Jake's black Volkswagen Jetta, I had no clue of where we were going but as usual I didn't ask. Jacob grabbed my hand I hold it tight, I turned the radio on and they were playing our favorite song **"Tu Amor"** from the band RBD.

We sang along with it at the end we laughed so hard because Jake's sings badly, I'm a much, much better singer. We were in Port Angeles now so I really wondered… Jake turned to look at me and smiled.

"What do you think if we see a movie and then we have some ice cream?" He said

"Cool just what I'm in the mood for!" I answered smiling.

We saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2, I grabbed Jacob's hand very firm sometimes and he just smiled, he offered me a napkin when the movie made me cry, he knows I loved my Harry Potter and that I was sad because this was the last movie.

After the movie we got our ice cream or I must say Sundaes, I had a taste of Jake's which was chocolate Delight, and he had a mouth full of mine Strawberry fantasy with extra whipped cream. It was 11:45 when we headed back, we got home and Jake parked. He un-clipped his seat belt, I did the same.

He moved closer to me, he placed his hands in my face we stared at each other's eyes for more than a minute, after that he whispered.

"Bella" Jacob said

"Yes" I answered

"I love you" he murmured in the dark.

"Me too, more than anything" I said wrapping my hands around his waist.

He placed his hands behind my neck and softly pushed me forward, he came closer and with a swift movement he kissed me. I kissed back with all my strength, I pressed my body closer to him, and he held me tighter. We were both breathless and my heart was racing inside me. We stopped kissing, but Jake held me a little longer in his arms. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat; it was the best sound ever.

"I love you" I said

"You know, I do too princess" he answered.

"Thanks for the movie, tonight was awesome" I told him also.

It was a great night Jacob opened my door and I stepped out, he walked me to the door and we kissed goodbye.

I entered; dad was asleep in his chair, "dad" I said softly and then I noticed what he had in his hands, the photo of his wedding day, the three of us were in that photo, mom looked so beautiful and happy.

_Why were you taken from us mom? Why didn't they ask for money? Where are you mom, we need you, daddy and I miss you so much…_

"Daddy, wake up" I said shaking him, he opened his eyes and looked at me "Bella?"

"Yes dad" I said, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "and what time is it?" he asked.

"12:34" I replied, he nodded.

"Go to your room dad" I said to him, he took the photo frame with him and went up the stairs.

I picked up the beer cans and some plates he had at the coffee table, I placed them in the dishwasher and got it ready, I turned it on and went back to the living room. I turned off the TV and went to my room after that.

* * *

**So, What about this one? Outfit of Bella and the video of the song are on the Blog. (Link on profile) **

**Next chapter tomorrow...A little insight of Edward at the end, and then chapter 4 will be all about him. **

**Tell me what do you prefer, Two chapters tomorrow, or chapter 3 tomorrow and chapter 4 on Monday?**

**See ya! **


	4. Chapter 3: Surprise Party

**Hello everyone, I am terribly sorry that I am posting this a day later. Yesterday i was very tired and just wanted to sleep and today i've had a long and tiring day. but here they are BOTH chapters today. **

**Sorry again for the inconvenience. I hope that they're worth the wait.**

**Chapter song: We've got the party with us-The Jonas brothers Ft. Hannah Montana, Hollywood records all rights reserved©**

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise party:**

**August 5th 2011**

Today after my shift at Newton's Outfitters I had to rush home and get ready, and then I have to go to La Push to set things up for Jacob's 18th birthday surprise party.

To top it all, next weekend is the Forks High School midsummer senior class welcome party, after that party we were officially seniors, Alice was definitely looking forward to that and her birthday party which was going to be happening on the 20th , yeah I'm going to say that August is a busy month.

I came out of work at 3:00 on the dot; Tyler was my replacement he worked until closing.

I picked up the cake from the bakery and rushed home, on my way I called Emily to see how the diversion was, she told me that Jacob didn't have a clue. She was almost done with the food; she also told me that we were short on drinks so I called Alice.

"Alice" I asked

"Yes" she answered

"I just talked to Emily and we are short on drinks, so I wanted to ask if you could bring some more soda?" I told her.

"Of course Bella don't worry. And by the way, please wear the brown dress!" she said.

"Okay, okay Alice. See you guys there, bye"

I got home; I placed the cake on the kitchen counter and the candle box on top. I grabbed a quick snack and called dad, he told me that he will meet me there.

After that I went upstairs and pulled out the outfit for tonight, I took out the brown dress, which I was pairing with a pair of flats.

I also made a bag because I was staying at La Push tonight, we where cliff diving again tomorrow. Most of the guys were going to stay with Emily and Sam while the girls were going to stay at Leah's.

I took a long shower, I washed my hair and re-shaved my legs; after that I stepped out I blow dried my hair straight, even though tomorrow it will get wet and it would be ruined, I dressed and worked on my makeup it was simple, smoky eye, mascara, and lip gloss.

Before leaving at 5:30 I grabbed Jacob's present from the desk. I went downstairs, dad was coming in, I said goodbye to him and went out.

I arrived to Jacob's house where Emily, Leah, Billy, Sue were finishing the decorations. After hanging the "happy 18th birthday Jacob" banner we arranged the food table, the cake was on the kitchen till it was time to cut it. At 6:15 pm Leah, Billy, and Sue left to get ready, I stayed with Emily and Jacob's sister Rachel doing the final details.

At 6:45 Alice arrived with Angela, Jasper, and lots of soda. Just a little while later dad arrived, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. I told everyone at seven but the guys were supposed to bring Jake at 7:30. It was already dark, at 7:20 Emily's cell phone rang, that was the cue, we shut the lights off and waited.

We heard them approach,

"It has to be around here somewhere let me get the lights" we heard Jacob say, at the count of 3 we all shouted "surprise", Jake's face was unique, I saved it on my camera. He had an expression of suspicion, when he spotted me he went to where I was,

"You're very sneaky Swan!" Jake exclaimed "you planned this didn't you Bella?" he said smiling and giving me a kiss.

"Yes I was involved but don't blame only me Jake" I said in defense.

"Happy birthday" I added with a smile.

"Yeah little bro now you are an adult!" Rachel said teasing.

Everyone said hi and gave him their happy wishes and congratulations. The party then flowed and Seth turned the stereo on so the dancing started, I had made a playlist for tonight plus the band was playing… yeah Alice, Jasper Emmett and I were a band "The cousins" I do not know what song we are playing tonight but we'll just wing it. We mostly played cover songs and once in a while we would play something that I composed.

I went to dance with Seth and Quil while Jacob danced with Alice. Jasper danced with Leah, Sam and Emily gave a display of how it is done while the adults watched.

The food was being passed at random and at the half of the party we were short of supplies.

Jake and I were dancing now.

"Thanks Bella, the party is awesome. You totally caught me by surprise" he told me.

"You liked it?" I asked him, "yeah" Jacob said, then he leaned in and kissed me, "I love you" he said.

"Me too"

We served dinner at 9:30 and all the guys except Jasper ate all the left over's after a while. On these days the Quileute boys were eating a lot and they were huge, I mean Jake's body changed every day, damn.

He was getting taller, he made me feel like a child sometimes when I held him, but I liked it though… I felt safe and protected with him.

Two years is a long time, I cannot even describe what I feel for Jacob. He is my best friend he has helped me deal with my mom's disappearance, the same thing I have done for him when his mother died 9 years ago, it was a terrible car accident, Jacob was in the car, he broke a leg but his mom's body was completely shattered, her wake was with a closed casket. Our friendship then grew to something more when we were 15 ½, we were both scared but we gave it a shot and here we were two and a half years later, together and more in love than ever.

I located Alice and nodded to her, which was the cue for the band to get ready, the guys didn't actually bring all the instruments so Seth lent us his set of drums for tonight. Jasper got ready on the electric guitar; Alice got a mike for the vocals while Emmett took care of the drums. My tasks on the band were lead singer and guitar player; I play both acoustic and electric guitar and base. Tonight I was playing the base and singing.

"One, two, three, and four…" Emmett said and started playing. I started singing.

_[Bella]_  
_C'mon guys, tell me what we're doing,_  
_We're hanging around when we could be all over the place,_

_[Jasper]_  
_The sun is shining just the way we like it,_

_Let's get out of this hallway show the world our face,_

_[Alice]_  
_It's Friday, but there's nowhere to go,_

_Anywhere is cool, but we're not going home,_

_[Bella]_

_We can do anything we want to do,_

_It's all up to me and you._

_[All 3]_  
_Turn this park into a club,_

_The stars are lights,_  
_And the moon is the vibe from above,_  
_Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,_  
_Everyone is waiting for us,_  
_Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,_  
_Everybody knows,_  
_We got the party with us,_  
_Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,_  
_Everybody knows,_  
_We got the party with us,_

_[Bella]_  
_We got the party with us_

_We got the party with us_

_[Jasper]_  
_Radio, let me be the DJ,_

_I'll send you up keep us moving till we're on a role,_

_[Bella & Alice]_  
_Everyone is dancing to their own beat,_

_So let go everybody here's got a soul,_

_[Emmett]_  
_It's Friday, and there's nowhere to be,_

_We're kicking it together it's so good to be free,_  
_We got each other and that's all we need,_  
_The rest is up to you and me,_  
_[ Lyrics from:_

_[All 4]_  
_Turn this park into a club,_  
_The stars are lights,_  
_And the moon is the vibe from above,_  
_Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,_  
_Everyone is waiting for us,_  
_Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,_  
_Everybody knows,_  
_We got the party with us,_  
_Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,_  
_Everybody knows,_  
_We got the party with us,_

_[Alice]_  
_We got the party with us!_

_We got the party..._  
_We got the party..._

_[Bella]_  
_Life is for dreamers,_

_and I'm a believer,_

_that nothing can stand in our way,_  
_Today let's find a place to play!_

_[All 3]_

_Turn this park into a club,_  
_The stars are lights,_  
_And the moon is the vibe from above,_  
_Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,_  
_Everyone is waiting for us,_  
_Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,_  
_Everybody knows,_  
_We got the party with us,_  
_Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,_  
_Everybody knows,_  
_We got the party with us,_

_Turn this park into a club,_

_The stars are lights,_  
_And the moon is the vibe from above, (we got the party with us!)_  
_Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,_  
_Everyone is waiting for us,_  
_Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,_  
_Everybody knows,_  
_We got the party with us,_  
_Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,_  
_Everybody knows,_  
_We got the party with us,_

_We got the party..._

_[All 4]_  
_We got the party..._  
_We got the party with us!_  
_We got the party with us!_

Music had been my escape, I started writing my thoughts and feelings, I do not know if they are good or not to make into songs, but I kept them anyway.

Writing keeps me grounded; it helps me not get too depressed, since I miss my mother every day. I know she is alive, she has to be, and I'm not giving up on the thought.

I was another person when I was performing, I completely transformed no matter the song that I was doing, tonight was fun so I just played and moved around with Alice and Jasper, and I also jumped and smiled a lot.

After we finished the song, Emily and I brought the cake with the 18 candles and after an out of tone chorus of "Happy birthday" we let Sue cut the cake.

Dad left a little after that since he had to work the next day, I said goodbye.

"You were great tonight kiddo." Dad said smiling, "thanks" I replied.

"Be good Bella, love you" dad told me.

"Bye dad"

~ 0 ~ (~ U&URW~) ~ 0 ~

I finished cleaning up at 1:00 am, everyone else helped, but I told them to go get ready for bed, Jake was helping a little but all he did was watch me with amazed eyes, when I looked his direction he winked and smiled at me.

I blushed, "stop that!" I told him, he just smiled.

When I finished I grabbed his present from the table and twirled it in my hands, Jake grabbed my hand and turned off the lights of the side where the party have been. He took me in direction to the garage, he opened the door and we got in.

He closed the doors, and the only light came from the windows but it was dim. He stood there in front of me waiting I smiled and he did the same.

"Well what are you waiting for Bella?" Jake said

"Um… I don't know if you would like it" I said

"Well there is just one way to find out bells" he said taking the box from my hands opening it.

"So… What do you think?" I asked

"This is awesome Bella! The best GPS that is out there, you are amazing sweetheart" he told me smiling.

I circled his waist, "thanks a lot" Jacob said doing the same.

After that he took the box out of my hands and placed it on the counter of the garage he turned around smiling.

"Come here" he said grabbing my waist, lifting and sitting me on the other counter. He kept his hands on my waist so I placed mines at his neck, he came closer and kissed me, I kissed back, I caressed his back, and then Jacob released my lips and went to kiss my neck. After that he moved all the way down to my chest and then up again, I found my way through his shirt and he noticing pulled it up and it fell to the floor.

He managed to unzip my dress, he carried me to the futon he had at the far back of the handmade garage.

After that we forgot about the world, neither of us cared. We both gave in and we loved each other physically. We gave in our body, mind, heart and soul. Although this wasn't the first time, that was a year ago.

I wanted Jacob, I desired him even though I didn't talk about it, and I wished I could just sleep in his arms every night just to feel his warmth and enjoy the sound of his heart and his slow even breathing when he is deep asleep.

He is so caring and sweet with me, and this did not change our relationship at all, even though it was a secret. It was just another side of our love.

Mom had already had "the talk" with me before she disappeared, if I had any other doubts I always talked with Rosalie…

Tonight after we were done Jake and I stared at each other's eyes for a long time, he watched my face like if he was trying to memorize it; I played with a strand of his beautiful long hair. I caressed his face he closed his eyes so I detailed his eyelids with my fingers; when he opened them he sighed and I smiled.

"I love you Bella" Jake said

"Me too, I love you now, and I promise that I'll always will, no matter what" I responded

"Thanks for the party and the GPS" he said smiling.

"Goodnight, Bella" he finished, I knew I should get up and go to Leah's house but it was too far and I was very comfortable where I was.

I cuddled closer to Jacob and he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm. His breathing was more even, he was already asleep. I contemplated his sleeping features, he was so beautiful.

I couldn't wait to be his forever…

August 6th 2011

I woke up at 8:30 am; I was blinded by the sunlight I also was trapped in Jacob's tight grip. Swiftly I woke him up, we had to get ready to go cliff diving with the gang, and I dragged Jake with me after I dressed.

At 9:45am everybody was there, Alice, Angela, Rose and Leah looked at me knowingly, I blushed. They knew what Jacob and I had done last night.

Jake was my passenger, Leah was on the back with the boys and Rachel who joined us today. Sam brought some lunch that Emily gave him, Emmett followed on his jeep.

We all undressed and Sam as always jumped first, Jake and I followed, today the water was good. Seth jumped after Paul and Jared followed Quil. Embry was the last of the boys. Seth got out of the water and went to help Angela, this was her first time cliff diving since she moved here by the end of last summer, Angela and Seth then both jumped.

"Wow that was cool!" Angela exclaimed smiling.

"See I told you it was a rush" I said

Jasper jumped next followed by Leah, and then Emmett with Rosalie. But then Emmett jumped again alone.

"Wahoo! This is the best thing I've ever done in my life!" he exclaimed we all laughed, Alice and I gave a jump together; we landed swiftly in the water.

"That was beautiful Bella" Sam said joking.

"I want to go next" Leah said,

"Go I will be waiting down here" Jasper said.

Alice rolled her eyes and came to my side in a rush; she incidentally splashed Jasper on her the way.

"Asshole!" she muttered under her breath, thing is that Alice and Jasper like each other but they are just too coward to realize it. Jasper enjoys making Alice jealous while she just ignores him, which boosts his ego.

"Bella lets go again" Jacob said "sure love, come on"

We jumped and it was great. Alice jumped again, this time with Quil, next all of us girls jumped alone. When I landed on the water Jacob kissed me.

"That was a perfect jump bells" he said

"Thanks, I have learned from the master" I answered.

"That would be me" Sam said over Jacobs shoulder while he grabbed his head and pushed him down into the water.

"Stop that!" Jacob said the second time Sam did it.

The boys made a few show off jumps but the most great ones where Jake's, Sam & Emmett's.

"That was cool Emmett" Rosalie said smiling

At 1:00pm we all ate the lunch Emily made for us and headed back, I stopped in La Push to drop the boys Rachel & Leah.

"Bye guys" I said, they all waved back

"Bye love" I told Jake kissing him.

I was about to leave when Alice stopped me.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yes Alice"

"I was going to invite you to spend the rest of the day with us but then I remembered we had to go to Seattle to the airport, to pick up my cousin that is coming to live with us. He arrives today at 5:00" she explained

"Would you like to join us?" Alice asked,

"Yes sure I will go with you, don't worry Alice" I told her she sighed relieved.

"Yayy!" she said

I called dad to the station and told him where I was going to be and with whom.

Alice blow dried my hair, I brushed the front back, and held it with one of Alice many cute hair pins, and I left my bangs to the front and applied some lip-gloss. I grabbed a magazine and was looking at it while Alice did her hair also.

A little after that it was time to leave for the airport. I remember that Alice had told me a little about her cousins Edward and Erica Masen, I even remember that last year all of them had to go to Chicago because something happened, when they returned I had tried to ask Alice what happened while they were there but she said she couldn't tell me so I didn't ask anymore.

_What was she hiding from me? _

We were near the airport, Carlisle then gave some instructions;

"Emmett, I want you and Rosalie to go pick up Edwards car and drive it home" Carlisle was saying.

"Yes dad" Emmett said

I felt the mood switch…

_What was going on that had them all tense and worried? It's been a while since they had seen their cousin Edward, why are they so tense about him coming? Aren't they supposed to be happy because he decided to visit?_

We arrived to the airline arrival gate area and sat to wait for him. I wasn't ready for all the unexpected stuff and feelings that came along with this arrival…

**So what could Edward be hiding? Tell me what you think. Video of the song and Bella's outfit will be posted in the blog. Link on profile. Now Edward will be introduced on the next chapter mmhhmm...?**


	5. Chapter 4: Edward A Mason

**So on with Edward... :-)**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward Anthony Masen:**

**Still August 6th 2011**

"So how old is Edward?" I asked Alice,

"He just turned 18 on June" she answered.

"How long is he going to be here?" I asked.

Alice sighed, "Sorry for not telling you before, he's coming to live with us" Alice said.

"Oh, okay. You don't look very happy about it" I inquired, she gave me a sad smile, "does it show? Is not that I don't want him to come…is just…I'm just a little…anxious that's all" my best friend said.

"Why?" I asked all of this mystery around Edward was killing me.

"He's just a little hard to handle right now. I hope that he is okay, and that he gets better once he settles here" Alice said.

"Is he sick?" I asked, Alice denied "he suffers from PTSD"

"What's that?" I asked, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, mix that with a little depression and it will equal my cousin" Alice said.

"I can relate" I said bowing my head. He was suffering from the same thing I experienced when mom disappeared. Those were the darkest days of my life, I was like a zombie both dad and I were.

I shuddered at the memory.

"But if I got over it, maybe he will too Alice, just have a little faith" I said hugging her.

"Thanks Bella"

"Besides I know of something that can cheer you up…" I started, "what?" Alice asked.

"Remember the senior welcome party?"

"We have to do some shopping!" she said exited

"You will come with us right?" she asked almost pleading

"Yes sure, since it was my idea and all" I responded

"Ok I'll pick you up on Tuesday so…" she lost her train of thought, "Edward!" Alice exclaimed running to meet her cousin.

I followed her and there he was, holding two bags. He dropped them and took her in his arms, "I missed you so much" Alice said.

"I know pixie, and I'm sorry" he said to her.

"Is okay, you're here now, that's what's important" Alice told him.

"Damn Eddie you are huge!" Alice said hugging him again.

"And you are the same Mary, short, graceful and when you can annoying." he said smiling a perfect smile.

"Please don't start you know is just Alice" she told her cousin.

He was tall, slender but a bit muscular, his hair a bronze-ish with a touch of gold. I've never seen hair color like that; it must be from the other side of the family.

I was standing behind Alice at Emmett's side, When Edward spoke his voice was mysterious, sweet but somehow velvet…but I also detected a little bit of shyness.

"Hi uncle Carlisle, aunt Esme" he was saying "welcome godson" Carlisle said.

"I'm very glad you decided to come and move in with us" Esme told him

"Thanks aunt Esme" he said giving her a warm embrace.

"Hi there Eddie" Rosalie said welcoming

"Hey Barbie" he said

"Oh, Please! I thought we went over this…" she responded

"That means that you look good Rose" he said defending himself.

"Thanks you too" Rosalie said

"Hi there Edward" Jasper greeted "man what up?" Edward said as they man hugged.

"Yeah cousin what's up?" Emmett said finally.

They all got closer to him I stood where I was he noticing asked…

"Who's that?" he asked

"Oh sorry, our bad this is the daughter of the police chief at Forks and my best friend Isabella Swan" Alice answered.

He came to where I was and I then saw his eyes, they were green but they also seemed gray or blue…Maybe, they were hazel?

"Hi Isabella Swan, nice to meet you I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen or as from now on, just Edward Cullen." he said while we shook hands.

"My pleasure, and please is just Bella" I said

"Okay just Bella" he said politely.

We all went to baggage claim and waited for him to get all his bags, then it was finally time to leave.

"Okay guy's time to go" Carlisle announced, "Come on Bella" Alice said grabbing my hand.

"Emmett, Rosalie do as I told you before" Carlisle instructed.

"Where are they going?" Edward asked.

"They will retrieve your car and drive it home for you" Jasper answered "unless you want to do that?" he added.

Alice gave Jasper a death glare …_okay, what did I miss here?_

"Stupid Jasper" Edward said facedown a crease on his forehead; it looked like he regretted the question.

We loaded the bags and Edward helped Alice into the van, I sat and closed the door.

"You must be tired Eddie" Alice said.

"Just a little, what is killing me is my stomach, i'm starving." Edward admitted.

"Well dinner is almost done so don't worry" Esme reassured him

"Hey Bella, you will join us right?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm…I don't know" I said

"Come on Bella please" Alice said with puppy eyes.

"Come on you won't dishonor our cousin Bella, and besides Edward needs a friend like you. I mean fun, good looking and a girl that actually knows this town from head to toe. And I'm just saying" Jasper said while Alice gave him a furious glare.

"You know this town from head to toe too Jasper! You have been here for four years" I said.

"Bite me" he said slumping back in the seat.

I couldn't refuse to the offer so I accepted; I could just leave after dinner. We arrived to their place Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward unloaded the bags.

"Welcome Edward, this is your new home" Alice said with enthusiasm.

"Is pretty big, and it seems like it has a great view" Edward said.

"Yeah it does, specially the room you're going to be in" Alice told him.

"Is a big change, you know i'm used to the city and the buildings, contamination… everything here is green" he finished

"It's not so bad, you will get used to the green, right Bella?" Alice replied.

"Absolutely" I said

"This will be good for you Edward, it is time to start over, try new places and people" Carlisle said.

"Yes uncle" Edward said resentful.

We entered the house and Esme was already in the kitchen finishing dinner, Carlisle went up with Edward to show him his bedroom, and Jasper followed.

After a while Jasper came down and Alice ambushed him on his way to the kitchen, I wasn't supposed to eavesdrop but they were on my way to the dining room.

"Edward needs a fun friend? That was very touching and a nice thing to say Jasper! What's wrong with you? You know we aren't supposed to say anything about what happened until he says so!" Alice whispered she was mad.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry Alice, you know I sometimes get carried away when I'm talking but I promise it wouldn't happen again" Jasper promised & defended himself.

"Okay because you know he is here to start over and forget about what happened, so no more innuendos or I'll kick your…" Alice finished. Jasper nodded, and zipped his lips with his hands.

She went her way and Jasper entered the kitchen from the other side, I placed the plates on the table and hurried back Alice played it cool so did I.

"Hey mom, this Wednesday there is a party in school for all seniors" Alice said

"Yes Alice, what about it?" Esme asked while she placed the casserole in the oven.

"Can Rosalie and I have permission to go shopping with Bella and the girls on Tuesday?

"Okay Alice, but remember that we have to finish the invitations for your party so you can hand them in on Friday and we have to go to Seattle on Saturday to finish the final details, plus we have to go to Port Angeles to order the cake." Esme said

Right, Alice's party was around the corner, "okay mom" Alice replied.

Dinner was ready, I had called dad but he didn't answer, I left a message. Emmett and Rosalie arrived with Edwards shiny silver Volvo, this car was too fancy for forks like his uncles Mercedes and Rosalie's red convertible. Emmett had a jeep and Jasper a motorcycle, the only one who didn't have a ride was Alice. At her sweet 16, she said she wasn't ready to drive yet, but she had learned already so I guess she will want a car for this birthday.

We sat and ate dinner while Edward updated his family about some stuff I didn't understand and they were catching up with some details. I noticed that they where choosing their words carefully, like walking on eggshells, even Emmett who was one of the most careless, maybe I was wrong or it was just because I was there?

"Well Bella is time for us to take you home" Carlisle told me

"Okay then, let's go. Bye guys and thank you Esme for your marvelous dinner." I said heading for the door.

"No!" Alice exclaimed "let me take her" she added.

"Okay Alice, just don't kill my eardrums will you? Go, here take my car" Carlisle told her

"Edward, come along" Alice ordered, he was confused but followed.

Alice took the Mercedes and Edward opened the back door for me. Alice looked confused, so was I but I just entered without a word just a small shy smile. He looked pleased.

The ride home was short; Edward was looking through the window while I traced patterns on my jean-clad thigh. Alice talked about the party and a little about school.

I arrived home and got out of the car, "Bye Bella, it was nice to meet you" Edward said, "likewise" I replied.

"Goodbye Alice thanks for the ride" I told her, "see you around Edward" I mumbled.

"Sure" he replied he got in the car and Alice drove away.

I finished entering home, in the kitchen there was a note from dad,

"_Bells I had an emergency down in mason, sorry for not telling you sooner. I will be back tomorrow morning, don't worry. Be good, loves you, Dad."_

After I read the note I headed upstairs, I entered my room and when I was about to undress someone surprised me.

**Pretty intense huh? Edward, Edward, Edward...what did you do in Chicago...?**


	6. Chapter 5: Movie Night

**Hello there! Happy weekend, here is the next chapter, enjoy! ;-)**

**Chapter 5**

**Movie night:**

**August 7th 2011**

"What was that about Isabella?" Jacob said.

"What in the world?" I exclaimed surprised my right hand in my chest.

No one usually used my whole name, only when I was in some kind of trouble, _but what have I done?_

"No I asked first Bella" Jake said angry

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I asked confused I had done nothing.

"That guy with Alice in the car" he stated

"oh…that is Alice's cousin Edward, he came from Chicago today, I was with them when they picked him up, and after that we had dinner at their place and Alice drove me home" I said.

"What's wrong Jacob? And by the way how did you got in, the spare key is broken" I said.

"Back door"

We were quiet after that; I continued undressing, Jacob just stood there.

"Sorry Bella, I was just being stupid…" Jake said

"Wait a minute…Where you jealous?" I asked

"No…" he said, I stared at him, "okay, maybe a little" Jacob admitted.

I giggled, "Silly Jacob"

He exhaled and took me on a warm embrace, "So what are you doing here" I asked him

"Well I wanted to see you again, and since Charlie is not here well…you can't be alone" he said kissing my forehead.

"Really…?" I said grabbing his waist.

"Is not like it's the first time he leaves me alone all night Jacob" I added.

"Whatever" he said

He kissed me and I kissed back, after a moment I realized I hadn't changed for bed and I was already hyperventilating as usual when Jacob kissed me the way he was kissing me now.

"Jake I need to change" I told him

"Okay i'm already changed so I'll wait here cutie" he said smiling

"Okay" I said

I changed in my bathroom but I didn't used my usual sleeping wear, tonight I put on one of my silk shorts with matching top just because of Jacob, I only used these clothes when i'm with him. After 20 minutes I came out and he was there waiting for me.

"Nice" he said admiring me

"Like you haven't seen me on these pajamas before Jacob" I stated.

"You look hot that is all" he defended.

"Oh shut up" I said lying by his side.

I didn't realize how tired I was when Jacob cuddled me more close to his warm body, and placed the bed sheets on top of both of us kissing me softly.

"I'm tired" I confessed

"Let's just sleep Bella" Jake told me

My eyes where closing by their own "Bella, I love you" I heard Jake said as I drifted to sleep on his warm arms.

As the morning drew in I woke up alone.

"Jacob?" I asked still half asleep

I went down the stairs and he was in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked yawning, he smiled

"Breakfast" he responded.

I saw him for a few moments and he was fidgeting so I helped.

"Okay enough, let me help you before you burn down my house" I said fast.

"But I wanted to make you breakfast!" he whined, I gave him the look and waited.

"Okay then together" he agreed.

We finished the cooking and ate, after a while Jake dressed and left.

"Bye love" he said "bye Jake"

"I love you" he said

"Love you" I answered.

He left, 10 minutes later dad came home, I made him breakfast and he went to sleep. I dressed for the day on simple sweats and a t-shirt.

I did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen; I did the laundry, dusted the furniture and vacuumed the carpet. I finished rearranging the frames in the fireplace mantel piece and finished the rest of the chores by lunch time. I did some lunch, dad ate his plate, and he went back to work.

I called Alice and asked her to come with me to the grocery store she accepted and was dropped by Esme; we arrived at the store, with my list on hand. Alice was a bit absent minded.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked

"Jasper" was her answer

"What's going on?" I said

"He is having a date with Leah" she said

"Okay…what did you just say? When did Jasper show any interest on Leah on the first place? You do realize that he is doing this to annoy you right? You guys are so blind!" I replied

"Don't worry Bella, is okay" she said

"So what do you think about Edward?" she changed the subject.

"What about him?" I asked back

"Well he is gorgeous" Alice said

"Alice I don't know what you mean…" I said annoyed

"Well he opened your door and…he was like entranced by you or something" Alice said

"Well did you tell your cousin that I have a boyfriend? By the way, Jacob was waiting for me in my bedroom and saw Edward and the whole ordeal." I said

"Oh my, did he fight you?" Alice asked worried.

"No but he was a bit pissed" I said truthfully

We finished with the groceries and headed home, she helped me load it and arrange it on the pantry & fridge. It was Sunday night and I was very bored, so was Alice, so she made a plan.

"Why don't we go see a movie?" she proposed.

"Where Alice?" I asked "Because the theatre is at Port Angeles and it would as you may know take us an hour or so to get there" I explained

"Okay then let's do it here! We can call from some pizza, its good we bought some ice cream and enough soda, I can ask the guys to bring some chips" she said

"Okay, dad will come at midnight and its 6:00pm, so we have lots of time. Call up to your house to see who is up and I will call Jake" I told Alice and we both called

"Jasper is off with Leah, but Rosalie, Emmett and Edward are on" Alice said.

"Well Jacob will bring Paul, Embry, Quil, and his sisters Rachel and Rebecca" I told her.

"Rebecca? Wasn't she in college and couldn't come this summer?" Alice asked, "I don't know, maybe she did had some time to visit after all" I said.

Alice shrugged, "I also called dad and he was okay with our gathering" I told her also.

"Hey let's call the pizza place and get everything" Alice suggested.

I ordered four large pizzas and three orders of breadsticks and some buffalo wings. We had enough ice cream; I took out the cups plates and cutlery for everybody. Rosalie was going to bring three bags of chips with dip and some more soda. I also told her to bring me some Cracker Jack I had forgotten to get them when I went to the store.

I took out four movies to choose from;

*Dodge ball

*Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1

*The Messengers

*Fast Five

Rosalie and Emmett arrived on Emmett's jeep, Edward got out behind Rosalie carrying a grocery bag. I went to open the door for them.

"Nice house Bella" Edward said

"Thank you and welcome" I replied.

Edward smiled and handed me the bag, he followed Emmett to the living room

"Well you know where the flat screen is so get comfortable" I said

Minutes later Jacob arrived with the guys.

"Hi love, how was your day?" Jacob said kissing me.

"Pretty boring, but I got my chores done" I told him.

I took him to the others to introduce Edward.

"Guys this is Edward he is Alice and Emmett's cousin, he came all the way from Chicago." I said

"Hi" he said

"Well Edward these are Quil, Paul, Embry and my boyfriend Jacob." I said introducing.

"These are Jacob's sisters Rebecca & Rachel"

"Nice to meet you all" He said

Everyone got a plate of chips and some soda; I went to fetch the Cracker Jacks from the grocery bag and noticed that there were four bags. In that same moment Edward appeared. "Two of those are mine" he said.

"Oh! You also like them? They are my favorites" I told him.

"Well they are mine too" he replied. Edward took a bag, some potato chips on a plate and a bottle of Mountain Dew.

We were about to start the movie when the pizza arrived. Alice gave half of the money, I added my part and I paid the delivery. Emmett helped me I placed the pizza and the other food in the coffee table I went back to the kitchen and brought plates, napkins, and the opened soda liters. Jacob was seating on dad's chair, I grabbed a slice of pizza some breadsticks and wings and sat on his lap. Rosalie and Emmett sat on one side of the couch; Rebecca sat on the other chair with Paul at her feet. Rachel sat near Embry on the floor, Quil sat near Jacob and me while Edward and Alice sat at the other side of the couch. We chose to watch The Messengers, I loved this movie and the main character looked kind of like me. The food went out fast, those Quileute boys ate a lot.

All that was left was the popcorn, Edward and my bags of Cracker Jacks and some soda. We were watching Fast Five now; I noticed that Edward shot some glances in my direction. I hope that Jake didn't see that, I don't want another fight. Although Jacob doesn't need to be jealous, I could be friends with whoever I want. Perhaps Jacob and I were drawing too much attention to us since we kissed a lot.

The movie ended, Jake and his friends where the first to leave, Jake and I kissed goodbye.

"Goodnight pretty girl" Jake said with a bit of authority.

"Night Jake, love you" I said, he smiled.

"Night Bella" Embry said, the others bid me farewell too and started getting in the car, "Bye thanks for coming" I told them. I waved until they rounded the curve, then I closed the door and went to clean up what was left.

I came back in and Alice was clearing up with Rosalie and Emmett in the kitchen, Edward was in the living room.

"Hi there" he said

"Hi" I answered.

"So do you like forks?" I asked

"Yes as far as I've seen, your house is really nice." he answered.

"Thank you, both my parents worked hard to make it like this" I told him. He was staring at a picture in the mantelpiece of the fireplace.

"Is that your mom?" Edward asked, pointing to the picture of my 3rd birthday.

"Yes" I said "you don't look like her at all" he asked

"I know, I look more like my dad"

"How old was she on this picture?" he asked me, I looked at him, "how do you know she is gone?" I asked.

"Alice" was Edward's reply.

"That little meddling pixie" I muttered

"umm… well I think she was 29 when that picture was taken, but I always saw her the same way is like if she never changed or rather aged I must say" I told him.

"Do you miss her?" he asked, I sighed before answering.

"Of course I do, every single day" I said, "I miss my mother too" he looked at me softly but with a sad look still he changed the subject.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Edward stated

"Yes Jake and I have been together for almost two years now"

"He seems…big" Edward acknowledged.

"Yeah" I said

We finished clearing up quietly, Edward gave some glances in my direction and opened his mouth as if to say something, but he never did.

"Eddie is time for us to leave" Rosalie announced.

"Okay" Edward said getting his jacket on and moving towards the door. "Bye Bella, I had a good time, thanks for inviting me"

"Anytime" I told him.

"Bye Bella" Rosalie said.

Emmett kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair as always.

"Bye Bella see you Tuesday" Alice reminded

"Of course…shopping" I said to her with a wink. Alice laughed, and closed the door behind her.

I turned off the lights and went to my room, I showered and climbed on my bed, and I plugged on my IPod on the speakers and listened to classic music, the playlist mom used to make me go to sleep.

I remembered when I was little and she held me on her always cold arms. I saw her happy with me and my dad. I dreamt that she was here, and everything was like before.

**The next chapter will be posted late on Saturday, or on Sunday. I have college work to do...not fun at all, bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping trip & Senior party

**Hello there everyone, this is a late Sunday update. The chapter is 22 pages long so I hope that it makes up for being late.**

**Chapter songs: Somebody, Lemonade Mouth- Play my Music, Jonas Brothers (Camp rock 1) Disney Channel records, all rights reserved ©**

**Chapter 6**

**Shopping trip and senior party:**

**August 9th 2011**

Tuesday finally arrived, and Alice was picking me up to go shopping for the senior summer party tomorrow night, tomorrow morning hours before the party the band was coming here to practice the songs that we were going to perform at the party.

I finished getting ready and went downstairs to grab something quick for breakfast; dad had already made something from him and was watching the news before going to work.

"Have fun Bells" he encouraged

"Thanks dad, don't work too much" I laughed, "silly girl!" he laughed too.

I saw Esme's van arrive and didn't wait for them to honk, I went out and the door was opened, Emmett was on the back seat with Rosalie and Jasper was in the front as a passenger, while Alice was driving her mom's van. The only vacant seat was at Edward's side.

"Hi Bella" Jasper welcomed "what's up?" I answered, Jasper just laughed.

"Hi Edward" I said "Bella" he smiled at me, "how was the rest of your weekend?" he asked me.

"Very boring, I just stayed at home and yours?" I told him.

"I finished unpacking my stuff"

We went to Angela's place to pick her up and then we left the city limits to reach the mall. Angela sat beside me during the car ride, we chatted amicably for a while, Edward gave me some side glances but for the most part he was absent minded looking through the window while he listened to his iPod.

We arrived at the mall, Alice had a freaking parking spot reserved, she said that I cost her lots of tears to convince Carlisle and Esme to pay for it; I remember very well the shows Alice put up.

Edward opened the door on his side and got out, he motioned for Angela and me to get out, and after we did he closed the door.

"It's a semi formal casual party so let's just go to a regular men & woman clothing store. Just follow your style but with a kick make a statement people, its senior year after all…" Alice said.

We all nodded and started walking to the entrance of the mall; Edward gave a quick glance in my direction and followed Emmett & jasper. In the store we all scattered and started the search.

"Okay girls; get ready to spend some cash?" Rosalie said, Angela nodded and joined forearms with her, Alice grabbed my hand and we walked together.

Alice laughed, "This party will be awesome, I'm ready to start senior year!" she added excitedly.

**~0~ U&U RW ~0~**

"Alice I do not know why I told you this was a good idea, I have still clothes at home that I haven't worn from our last two shopping trips. I think I'm all set for senior year, clothes wise, I'm pretty sure I can find something there to wear for tomorrow…" I said, Alice turned around already holding to possible tops and gave me the look.

"Isabella, please, as you said this was your idea so suck it up, and if there is actually something that you have already in mind then tell me" she said.

"I have a skirt and a cardigan that will look good together, what I don't have is a good top or shoes to combine it with" I replied.

"The skirt is a bit bohemian looking" I added, Alice nodded and handed me two white tops from the rack, "how do you know that I want the tops to be white?" I asked

"Intuition, I guess, I think I remember the skirt you're saying" she told me with a smile.

Alice handed me three more tops but I was getting frustrated. "Alice these are too much, I want something simple maybe a scooped neck plain white mid arm sleeves?" I suggested, Alice searched for a moment; "something like this?" she showed me a top, I looked at it "yeah that one is the one" I said grabbing it.

Angela, you haven't picked out anything yet" Alice stated, "I want a dress" she said, Angela had a thing for dresses she could pull them off so easily, she loved them.

We looked at some racks and choices, I was thinking that this was absolutely useless when Rosalie exclaimed,

"Yes! I totally found something, girls come here" she said exited.

"This is totally you" Alice said to Angela, "great, thanks Rosalie, I have shoes for that" she said taking it from her hands. "And it's my size too!" she added.

When Rosalie and Alice had their outfits we went to the dressing rooms, I had finished with my top quickly it was a perfect fit, then Angela came out and the dress looked beautiful on her.

While Angela changed back to her clothes I received a text from Jasper:

**J: R u grls done?**

**B: almost, I'll make Rose and Alice hurry ;-)**

**J: ok, we r done we r at the game store.**

**B: I'll tell them**

**J: -)**

I was putting my phone away when Rosalie and Alice came out of the dressing rooms looking like super models.

"So what do you girls think?" Rosalie said showing us a complete outfit.

"Yeah that is great rose" Alice complimented.

"Yours is awesome Alice, only you can pull of those shorts" I complimented her.

They both smiled and went to put their clothes back on, they came out a few minutes later, "Now let's look for accessories" Alice announced happily.

"Bella we still need to get your shoes, what do you have in mind?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, boots maybe, but instead of velvet they would look awesome in leather, plus I can wear them in winter time" I said Rosalie nodded.

We found what we were looking for at the shoes store rather quickly; we then went to the accessory store.

"Hey Alice your outfit would look good with a long chain necklace, or a long chain with a charm and big earrings" Rosalie told Alice.

"Check these out" I said showing them a set of bangles.

"I like those, they so go with my dress" Angela said exited, she took them of my hands and went to search for a matching necklace and earrings.

I found some gold earrings and showed them to Alice,

"Yeah those work out for you Bella" she said approving.

They found accessories for them; we paid our stuff and headed to the food court.

I told them that boy's where at a game store, Rosalie yanked them off and we went to chili's to lunch. This was really random Emmett ordered baby back ribs with extra BBQ sauce and French fries. Rosalie ate a plate of Broccoli & cheese soup, Angela ordered some fajitas, and Alice ordered pasta so did I, while Jasper and Edward ordered steaks.

"So did you girls found something?" Jasper teased. "I'm just saying since you spent all that time in the store"

"Yeah we did jerk" Alice snapped at him.

"Bite me" jasper said Alice looked at him serious, "maybe I will, so watch your back" she told him.

_These two were so, so blind…_ their relationship is what you call one of though love, they treat each other with hate when we all know that they like each other. I know that Alice likes Jasper I still don't know of he likes her back, although is pretty obvious that he does... well, sometimes.

"So Bella, what is this party about?" Edward asked while he ate a bite of steak and Alice gave Jasper a nasty look.

"Is just a party for seniors, to meet new students if there were any, and some sign up for extracurricular activities, clubs, international exchange programs… etcetera" I said.

"Oh, that is great" Edward said casually.

We finished the meal and had dessert, after that we headed back to Forks. We dropped off Angela first, a few minutes later we were at my drive way.

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow" Alice said

"Goodnight Bella" Edward holding the door for me.

"Thank you, see you tomorrow, bye" I told him.

I turned around and entered dad was still out so I hung the clothes and called Jacob.

"Hi Jake" I said

"Hello beautiful" he answered happily "what's up?" he asked.

"I just came back from shopping with Alice for the party" I told him.

"Your school's party?" he asked "yes" I responded.

He was silent for a moment.

"Is Edward going to be there?" he asked an edge on his voice.

"Well…yeah" I started. "Why?" this jealousy thing he had is stupid.

"I don't like that Edward guy" he admitted, "why not love? He has done nothing for you not to like him" I said nonchalantly.

"I don't know baby, just be careful around him okay" he said his voice soft.

I sighed, "Jake this sudden insecurity of yours is giving me a whiplash" I told him.

"There is something in him that I don't like Bella" Jacob told me. I rolled my eyes, "to me he is just shy, he was normal today at the mall, although I didn't saw him much since we scattered once we were inside the store"

"Still Bella, I saw him yesterday, I mean the way he was looking at you. I didn't like it" he said.

"Okay then, I'll ask him what's going on tomorrow at the party" I said Jacob sighed.

"Okay Bella"

He was silent for a moment,

"Can I pick you up tomorrow and take you to the party?" Jacob asked… _jealous much?_ "Okay but only if I get the ride back with Alice? I will text you when I get home"

"Okay, okay" he said

"Jake, I don't want you to be mad, I'm sure it's nothing" I reassured him. "I have to go Bella but I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:45pm okay?" Jake said fast.

"Sure love, okay, bye I love you" I said "me too, i'm sorry Bella" he said sadly and hung up.

After that I called Alice to tell her about the change of plans, she was okay with it I changed and went to sleep.

**~ (~ U&U RW ~) ~**

**August 10, 2011 (Party day)**

In the morning I woke up early I couldn't sleep, it was around 5:00am, I was worried about what Jake had told me, was he that jealous that he had to go all protective with me? Although the part of Edward looking at me was true; I'm definitely talking to him at the party. I had to make things clear with Edward, maybe there was nothing wrong and Jake was just being paranoid over nothing, I will talk to him still.

I fell asleep again thinking on how to approach Edward without sounding harsh…

After breakfast I put on some jeans and a band t-shirt and my red comfy socks, I moved the living room furniture to make room for the instruments, Emmett had asked Mike to come and play with us tonight on the second song, I had been the one who taught mike how to play guitar, it took him six months to learn but he is good at it.

"Who's ready to rock?" Emmett said

"I hope you guys are because I know I am" I told him.

They got everything ready for practice, I realized that Edward didn't come with them.

"Where is Edward?" I asked Alice who was adjusting the microphone stands. "Mom took him to Seattle" she said.

"What for?" I asked, Alice stood quiet for a minute, "he had to run some errands there" she said quickly, _why did it sound like she was lying to me?_

"Will he be in time for the party?"

"Yes" Alice replied.

"Okay"

We decided on two songs for tonight. Mike was having trouble with some of the notes of the second song, but I was patient with him, it's just that he was a bit rusty.

After the fifth try he finally got it right, we practiced the song to more times, and then we had some snacks, the band left so we could get ready for the party. I curled my hair loosely, and gave myself the natural look, and then I put on my accessories. I looked nice, at 7:45 I was outside, Jake arrived I got in the car.

"Hi Jake" I said

"Hello baby, you look amazing" he said

"How are you?" I asked him, "I'm okay…oh you mean because of last night, I trust you love, just talk to him find what's going on. I'm sure it's just me" he said kissing me lightly.

"May be he just wants to be my friend, but perhaps because he knows I'm with you he doesn't know how to approach me" I said looking at him.

"Talk to him Bella, maybe you are right" Jacob said, he looked in to my eyes, "I'm going to admit that I feel jealous Bella" he said.

"I figured that Jacob, but you have nothing to worry about" I said, kissing his lips. "Yeah, love that is exactly what i'm going to do, don't worry" I reassured him

"Okay" he said caressing my face.

I held his hand all the way to my school, when we arrived I saw that Alice and her brothers where there. Jake opened my door and I came out, he kissed me.

"Bye love, have fun"

"Thanks for driving me, love you" I said

**~ 0*0* U&U RW *0*0 ~**

"Shall we enter?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" I said

I led the way, but I noticed that we entered with attitude like owning it. I was in the front but in the middle. Jasper was at my side, we grabbed by our forearms; Emmett and Rosalie, at Jasper's side holding hands. Alice was at my right side, Edward with his arm around her shoulder; she grabbing his waist.

We got to the registry table where coach Clapp and the administration secretary Mrs. Cope checked the lists.

"Names" she asked

"Swan" I said. "Here is your tag" she said I took it and wore it on my neck, she then asked the others.

"Names" she said again.

"Cullen" Alice and Emmett said they handed her them the tag.

"Masen, new student" Edward told her "Edward?" Mrs. Cope said.

"Yes" he answered "here is your tag and welcome to Forks High School."

"Thank you ma'am" he told her.

Next finally was Rosalie and Jasper's turn.

"Hale" they both said "have fun" Coach Clapp said to us.

We entered to the almost packed gym and everyone looked at us, we entered with the attitude again.

We had the right to own it, I mean; I've been the captain of the volleyball team for three years in a row. Rosalie is a cheerleader, Emmett plays football, Jasper is the basketball team captain, and Alice is popular because of her attitude and sense of fashion. Angela is not that popular but since she is also friendly, a lot of people like her.

"Let's get a table first, then we can dance or whatever" I suggested they all agreed.

We selected one of the tables in the middle of the right side of the court. The dance floor was in the center, the decorations where the school colors, navy blue and mustard yellow.

"Welcome, senior class of 2011" banners covered the walls.

The table cloths where white, runners on top, with the previous color combination. Balloons and streamers decorated the ceiling and walls I saw some of our school name 'Spartans' banners in the walls also, covering every other space.

"Hi there Bella" Mike said, "hi Mike ready for the semester to start?" I asked, "Classes no, last basketball season…yeah!" he said high fiving Jasper.

He saw Edward and Emmett introduced them.

"Mike" he turned around, Jessica Stanley was coming our way.

"Hello guys, ready for this new school year?" she asked us with a smile. We all replied, and then she noticed Edward.

"Oh, and who are you?" she asked him, Edward smiled politely. "I'm Edward Cullen" he said his hand stretched, Jessica shook it not taking her eyes of Edward. "I'm Jessica Stanley, cheerleader captain, and prom queen candidate" she said bragging as usual.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked him, he scratched the back of his head, "perhaps later, okay" he said.

"Sure" Jessica said, she went her way.

"Hey mike why don't we dance?" Alice asked "sure why not" he said. They both headed to the dance floor.

Mike was like the best of both worlds, I mean he is a jock but he is not mean, he talks to everyone and has average grades, and of course he sometimes plays with the band. I don't know if Edward knows about the band, it would be a miracle that Alice didn't tell him that.

After a while Lauren came to our table.

"Hey Jasper"

"Yes" he answered.

"Want to dance?" she asked, smiling.

Jasper stood up and followed her to the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie were already mingling so Edward and me where alone at the table.

I turned to face him; I was going to speak when he cut me off, "Bella?" Edward asked "yes Edward" I said "do you want some punch or something?" he asked politely.

"Some punch wouldn't actually kill me" I said, he went to get them.

"Here" he said handing me a cup.

"Hey Edward, can I talk to you?" I said.

"Yes Bella, what's wrong?" he said

"Well is just that I… is there something that you wanted to tell me the day of the movie night. While we were cleaning I thought that maybe you wanted to say something to me but you didn't…" I said

"And I also know that you stare at me a lot" I stated.

Edward was silent, "does it bother you?" he asked me.

"Well… not exactly" I said "then why are you questioning me Bella?" Edward said looking at me. I didn't answered I just twirled my cup in my hands.

"…it doesn't bother you but it bothers your boyfriend… Is that it Bella? Jacob made you question me?" Edward said.

"A little of both actually" I admitted. Edward sighed and gave me a crooked smile, "okay Bella I understand I'll "behave" whenever he is around, or he told you not to talk to me?" he asked

"No, of course not at all, we can be friends Edward" I said.

"Okay then, friends?" he said shaking my hand I felt a sudden rush of current at his touch, I shuddered I never felt this before.

"Let's dance?" I said.

We went to the dance floor and danced 2 full songs, I saw Alice, and she was with mike, Angela, and Ben; Emmett and Rosalie where outside, Jasper, was now dancing with Victoria.

"Bella, Edward smile" Alice said taking a picture with her camera. "Now us three together" she said taking another.

Alice took some more pictures and then we danced more…

***/*/* U&U RW */*/***

"I can't dance another song" I exclaimed sitting down.

"I'll get some punch" Alice said leaving Edward and I.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to go get something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked

"Sure, some food would be nice" I said.

He smiled at me and went off to fetch some food.

Alice returned with the punch,

"Hey Bella, I need to finish the invitations for my party, you promised you would help…" she started. "Yes I know Alice at what time you want me to swing by tomorrow? I have to work though" I said.

"Actually we all do, well except for Jasper and Edward" she said. "Let's get together after we get out, we just need to address them so I can deliver them on Friday." She said,

"Okay I'll go to your place at that time" I told her.

"Thanks Bella, you are the best" she smiled.

Edward was back with the food;

"Here girls" he said "smile Eddie" Alice said taking a picture

Edward rolled his eyes at Alice, gave me my plate and sat to eat quietly. We stayed at the table and chatted for a while, Edward smiled at me a few times but the dancing crowd was more entertaining to him.

"It's band time" Mike said to me, I nodded and stood up, Alice did the same, Edward noticed "where are you girls going?" he asked.

"Dear cousin, go to the dance floor please" and that's all she told him.

The DJ turned low the music and took his mike "let's step it up a notch, here I present you the one and only band directly from forks high "Bella Swan and the Cousins"

We went to the stage and I took the mike, "Hello Forks High seniors!" I saluted.

They all cheered, Edward was very interested on what I had to say apparently because he didn't take his eyes of the stage.

"It feels good to be back right?" I asked them.

"The band and I are very excited tonight, since this is the first performance of the year. This year will decide the rest of our lives, what we will be in the future. I don't know about you but I'm sure I want to at least be: …'Somebody'"

Angela started the song with the first piano chords, I started the lyrics.

The crowd cheered when the song ended, Edward was in shock; he clapped and looked between Alice and me.

"Well fellow students, now we present you the last song of the night, but first I want to ask Mike to come to the stage to accompany us" Mike stepped in and got ready, and he nodded at me I directed to the crowd.

"For all of you, this is Play my music!"

**U&U RW**

The performance had been amazing, everyone was pumped up and ready to start the year. We were all on the dance floor now, enjoying what was left of the night.

"You were amazing Bella, I didn't know you played so well" he told me, "well thank you singing is one of my talents" I told him with a curtsy; Edward took my hands and laughed while he twirled me.

"What about you Edward, what are your talents?" I asked him. "I have many, but…why don't we keep those for another night?" he said, "okay whatever you say" I replied.

In the end Edward and I were friends, Alice took like a million more pictures and then the dance ended one hour after midnight. We went to the parking lot after saying goodbye to some people, and soon I was on my driveway.

"Bye guys" I said to them.

"Bye Bella, goodnight" Edward said, he took my hand and kissed my knuckles, I felt that current again…

I got in quietly and went to my room, there after undressing and taking my makeup off instead of texting I called Jacob,

"Hi Bella" he said, "How was the party?"

"Amazing, I had fun and everyone loved the songs the band and I played" I told him.

"I'm glad you had fun baby, I was waiting for your text while I watched some TV" Jake told me.

"So how was the rest of your night after you took me to school?"

He was silent; he sighed deeply, "Jake what's wrong" I asked he didn't answer. "I had a mild argument with the guys" he explained.

"What happened?" I asked worried, "nothing you have to worry about, love. It was just an argument, I'm sure we'll be okay" he said.

"Well I'm here Jake, if you need to talk more about it" I said solemn. "Thank you Bella" Jake replied.

The line was silent for a bit, "love?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come by to dinner at your house tomorrow?" he asked. "Yes love of course, you don't have to ask" I replied.

"I'm going to sleep okay" I told him, "bye Bella, goodnight see you tomorrow at dinner" Jake said a bit if sadness on his tone.

"Love you lots" I said, "love you lots too princess, and sleep tight"

"Bye" I said hanging up.

**August 11, 2011**

The next morning, I got ready to work, then I went down and had breakfast dad already did his so I sat on my chair.

"Morning Bells" dad said

"Morning daddy" I said to him "how was the party kiddo?" he asked me.

"Pretty awesome" I replied.

"well I'm off to work, Bella enjoy this last summer because next year will be very busy and you will not have time for friends with college" he was saying, "yeah I now dad" I said.

"Dad, Jake is coming to dinner with us tonight" I told him.

"Okay Bella" he said "well dad I better get going, see you on dinner. It's my turn to cook okay" I said on my way out.

My work day was very monotonous and slow, Mike and I had a lot of free time. I got out and was on my way to Alice's house to help with the invitations and other details of her party.

* * *

**So tell me now, what are your thoughts or theories about Edward... Things will speed up soon. See you next weekend, which by the way is my birthday weekend. I will update on Friday and maybe Saturday -) **


	8. Chapter 7: Addresses & sleepover

**Hello! This is the only update i'm able to upload for this weekend, I'm not feeling so well right now. Tomorrow is going to be busy and Sunday is my birthday! **

**Enjoy, ;-)**

**Chapter seven**

**Addresses and unexpected sleepover:**

**(Still August 11th, 2011)**

"Hi Bella just in time" Alice greeted at the door.

"Come on" she said pulling me forward.

There in the living room where several portfolios, binders, magazines and phone books. I also saw fabric pieces, bows, laces and balloons.

_Okay, she definitely lost it this year; all of this is crazy._ I thought.

Alice's birthday theme this year black and fuchsia; she said she wanted to step it up a bit, and was throwing a massive party even bigger than her sweet 16, I can't think of what she would do for her 21st birthday.

"Okay so now let's talk dresses" Alice said to us, "you girls including Angela, will be all black dress with just one fuchsia accent" she was saying to Rosalie and me. We both nodded.

"Mary" it was Esme, "Yes mom?" she asked

"I'm not wearing fuchsia" Esme told Alice.

"Yes I know mom, you can always go black and white" she said as an option.

"Yeah maybe" Esme concluded

Jasper came in,

"Hey Alice, i'm going to be…your entrance partner again, okay?" he said with a bright smile. "So what do you think? Black suit, fuchsia vest, white shirt, and fuchsia tie?" Jasper said with a smile showing her a picture on his laptop.

Alice looked at him dumbly, and then blushed a bit red then she just nodded without a word. "Well then I will leave you to your business" he said leaving the way he came.

"Okay…well that's done, whatever that meant." Rosalie exclaimed to her brother's antics. She gave me a knowing looked, I giggled. Yeah like I said they like to tease each other.

"Are you done with the guest list?" Rosalie said

Alice opened a smaller binder and looked for the section she needed, "the invitations are in my bedroom, I'll be right back"

"Where is Emmett?" I asked, "Emmett is asleep in his room the big oaf" she said with a smile. I wondered where Edward was but didn't ask.

Alice came back with the invitations and we started addressing them by hand, I swear I'm going to develop carpel tunnel after this, my hand was cramped up pretty bad.

"I don't think I can write one more address" I said putting the pen down, I had finished with my third pile of invites.

Emmett eventually came down from his nap, and Edward had arrived with Carlisle, when he saw the mess in the living room he waved at me and went upstairs avoiding the party planning altogether.

I ran a hand through my hair and noticed the time, "crap! Guys, bye I have to go because I have to cook dinner, Jake is coming over to dine at my place so I'll call you later to confirm when we are going to deliver the invitations." I said taking my bag and coat.

I hurried home and started dinner, I decided to do pasta and since spaghetti where jakes and dads favorite it was a great idea.

I made a salad, and for dessert I went over the top.

I was going to make brownie Sundays, so I mixed the brownies and popped them in the oven after taking out the breadsticks.

I finished my mom's famous lemonade and went to set up the table in the small dining area of the kitchen, there was no use of using the dining room just for the three of us. Dad arrived first so I went to my room top fresh up; I hadn't noticed that I had a text on my inbox. It was of Jake of course;

"_I will be there in 15minutes"_ I washed my face and brushed my hair. I changed my shoes for simple sandals and my working polo shirt for a tank top.

I came down and dad was talking with Jacob,

"Yeah Charlie, I know I've been out these days, I've been enjoying the summer." Jake said I was about to enter the kitchen when Jake said something that made me stop, "hey Charlie, do I have your blessing for the future…" he said.

"Of course you do kiddo, but my warning stands Jacob; you hurt my baby and you will have answer to me, understood Jacob?" dad told him.

I made myself known and they stopped the conversation.

*** U&U RW ***

"Smells great bells" Jake said kissing the top of my head.

"What's for dinner?" dad asked sitting on his chair.

"Spaghetti" I said

I placed the pasta bowl in the middle of the table, the lemonade and salad on one side; I took my place between them.

"Dig in, what you are waiting for" I said and they both served.

The dinner passed by with quiet conversation, Jake was very rare, he wasn't talking too much, something definitely was wrong he enjoyed talking with dad. I wonder what his question was about… I will have to ask him what was wrong after dinner.

"So Bella how was work today?" dad asked me, "very boring" I answered. "I was at Alice's house addressing the invitations for her party"

"She is throwing another of those things?" dad asked, while I smiled and nodded, "Yeah so what's up on town dad? I mean nothing to worry about at work?" I asked

He thought a little before answering a low crease raised at his forehead, but he relaxed and answered.

"No, nothing you have to worry about Bells, there's been some disappearances in the woods but we are working in it so don't worry" dad reassured me. "So? How is everything in La push Jake?" dad asked him while I prepared dessert.

Jake didn't respond at first,

"Um… all is fine Charlie" he just answered.

"It's a miracle you are here having dinner with us Jake, what's wrong, the kitchen is on recess?" dad said joking.

"Something like it" he replied with a huff.

I hurried to the table with dessert before dad says another stupid thing.

"Here is dessert" I said giving them the cups. "Umm good" Jake said taking a bite.

"These brownies are delicious baby, wow I missed your baking" Jacob told me

"Wow Bella, this is huge. Jake you should come over more often, she never does dessert like this" dad said smiling.

"Oh come on dad don't be such a drama queen" I said laughing.

After dad finished his dessert, I went to put the dishes on the dishwasher while Jacob watched from the counter.

He was looking at me with a nostalgic glare, he looked sad. I hurried on cleaning the kitchen so we could talk in my room.

"Let's go to my room Jake" I said grabbing his hand,

"Okay what's with the attitude?" I asked "it's nothing love, don't worry" he said.

"If it's nothing then why are you so down Jake?" I said "it's not your problem" he snapped. "What made you come eat dinner with us tonight, did you and Billy fought or something?" I asked

"I just needed a break Bella that's all, so please don't worry" he told me his tone cold at the end.

"You don't have to be such a jerk Jacob! I'm just worried about you but apparently you don't trust me enough to tell me what going on. If you don't want to talk to me then, there's the door" I told him sourly.

He stayed there silent for a moment; he sighed deeply and flexed his hands.

"Bella please, don't get mad love, is just that I don't even know what's going on. Some of the guys are acting really weird… I mean they're are, No actually Sam is acting weird he is giving us this looks, the worst is that now out of nothing, Paul started hanging out with Sam; He follows him around like a puppy. There have also been howls on the woods, like wolves you know, it's creepy; in the end Bella, and all of it is rare" he said sitting on my bed covering his face.

He turned to look at me with a soft look, I caressed his face, Jake traced my lips with his tongue and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, Jacob grabbed me and we stumbled into the bed never breaking the kiss. We made out for a while taking into count that my father was in the house.

"I love you" Jake said

"I love you too Jake" I told him smiling.

"Don't worry about the stuff in La Push, maybe is just a misunderstanding Jacob, don't let it get to you." I told him "I know love, is just that it annoys me" he told me.

"I know but unless they bother you directly, you don't have to worry. I'm sure everything will be fine" I kept reassuring him.

I placed my head on his chest; he bent down to kiss the top of my head. "I've missed you Bella" he said "I know love, me too and i'm sorry. I've spent too much time with Alice" I said embarrassed.

"Don't worry babe is alright" Jake said kissing me again. He tugged on my tank top, I raised my arms and he took it off, I kissed back with desire.

"I love you Jake" I muttered between kisses. "Bella you are the only thing I need right now" Jake told me pressing me closer to him.

We were both breathless but we had a passion rush on our kisses, Jacob and I made love, making sure that Charlie didn't hear us.

**** U&U RW ****

My head was rested on Jacob's chest; he was drawing patterns on my back.

"Love?" he asked me, "would you like to go cliff diving?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes!" I said exited

"well then okay love because you are a bit to pale not that here is always sunny but you have been indoors too much, you need a good adrenaline rush to put some color on that skin" Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be lovely, let's go tomorrow before my shift ok, just you and I we'll go early, so I can have time to go with Alice to deliver her invitations before work" I offered

"Yeah love, is settled, well go cliff diving tomorrow" Jake ended.

I again sat as his side and played with his hair I was braiding it just for fun, he hated it but I kept doing it.

"Isabella, what the hell are you doing to my hair? Are you braiding it again?" he said

"No I'm not" I said smiling as I made another one

"Bella stop, I mean it stop now" he said raising his voice just a little.

"Ha-ha, very funny, what are you going to do if I don't want to stop?" I asked smiling

"Oh you shouldn't have said that" he said turning on top of me and towering my body with his. He came closer to my body I felt his weight with mine both combined in one kiss. I couldn't get enough of him, so I kissed back with all I got left, but as soon as I was breathless I broke away to catch some air.

"I can't breathe Jake" I said "sorry love" he said, with a smile.

I fixed my eyes in the nightstand clock,

"Look at the time! Jake you have to go home or your dad will kill you" I said alarm on my tone.

"No Bella, i'm not going home, well not tonight at least" he said "Jacob is way past midnight; you have to go home, come on get up! I'll drive you myself or you brought your car?" I asked

"I brought my car but I was wondering if I could stay here tonight? I'm still too pissed off with what's going on to go home right now Bella, please I need the night out love, I need you." he said looking at me with the pleading look I couldn't resist.

"Okay stay"

"So we have to get ready for bed then love" I stated

"I have my stuff in the car ill go get it" he said standing up and putting his shirt back on, I wrapped the sheets around me and jumped off the bed alarmed.

"No! Jake get back here" I said jumping off my bed, I grabbed onto his shirt and accidentally ripped it.

"Oh crap! Jake I'm sorry" I said laughing "Bella!" he said

"let me go get your bag for you Jacob, Its easier I can sneak out without dad noticing, although I know he is already asleep" I told him.

I put on the first nightgown I touched followed by my robe, I put on my heavy sole slippers and went outside to get Jacob's bag from his car. I locked the door for him and went back.

I heard water running when I went back to my room; the door of my bathroom wasn't completely closed so I went in and placed Jacob's toothbrush, sweatpants and towel inside. I knew that having him here was all kinds of wrong, but I sort of liked the fact that he was staying over and more so that he is taking a shower in my bathroom.

I grabbed my towel and pajamas here I went out to use the hallway bathroom.

I went back to my room when I was finished, and Jake was waiting for me on the bed. I scooted closer to him, Jacob kissed my forehead I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you Jacob"

"As I love you Bella"

We drifted off cuddled in each other's arms.

**So what is happening at La Push? Theories? See you in a week, or sooner...?**


	9. Chapter 8: Cliffdiving & invitations

**Sorry that this took so long, this semester is driving me crazy. I cant find the word to apologize with all of you. But I managed to pull this up for you today so enjoy... Things are picking up. i hope you like it?**

**Enjoy ;-)**

**Chapter eight**

**Cliff diving trip & invitation Deliveries:**

**(August 12th, 2011)**

The next morning we both woke up early, dad was already gone; Jake and I had breakfast alone.

I loaded the dishwasher and turned it on when we were done. I cleaned the table while Jacob took out the trash.

"Is everything ready for us to go?" he asked me

"Yes baby, my bag is on my bed" I told him. He went to get it and then we were on our way to La Push on separate cars. We parked and made the small hike to the edges of the cliff; today was a bit warm but not enough, I undressed and Jake did the same.

"Let's jump" I said exited grabbing his hand.

"One, two, three" Jake exclaimed and we jumped.

"Refreshing! Wasn't it bells?" Jake said, the third time we had jumped.

"Yeah the best feeling ever" I responded

"See, there is the blush I was looking for" Jake said kissing me lightly. We broke apart and Jacob started tickling me.

"Stop it!" I told him as I squirmed away from him.

"I love you Bella" Jake said while he bent to kiss my neck, he came up to my mouth and we kissed.

We jumped and played a few more times, then we dried off and I changed into my jeans and a simple shirt I will put on my bright orange work shirt later.

I followed him to his house and we kissed goodbye. "Bye love" I said "bye Bella and thank you baby" he said.

I kissed him lightly again, then he went inside. I could feel what he meant about the weird. The air was feeling wrong and at the distance I heard the howling.

_What the hell was going on here?_ It was creepy indeed.

I but on my Bluetooth and dialed Alice, "hello"

"Bella" Alice asked

"I'm on my way, we have a few hours to do this; I have to be at Newton's at 3:00" I told her.

"Sure of course, Rose and I are ready." She added

I arrived into Alice's driveway and honked, the door opened and both of them came out.

"Hi Bella" Alice said

"Hey Alice" I responded. "Hi there Rosalie" I greeted "hey Bella"

They got in Rosalie's car and I flowed behind, I had to take my car because it was easier. Tedious but easier, Alice called so I plugged on the speaker phone and concentrated on driving.

"First stop is Jessica Stanley" Rosalie said to Alice.

"Okay" she responded.

"Girls, do we really have to invite her this time?" I asked. "Bella please…remember, friends close, enemies closer" Rosalie said. I huffed "whatever, it's your party anyway. But a little FYI, she is so not coming to my party" I said.

"Fine Bella" they laughed.

We arrived to Jessica's house, her car was at the driveway, and she was home. We all accompanied Alice to the door.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Stanley, I'm Alice Cullen, is Jessica home?" Alice asked politely.

"Yes I call her" she responded

"Jessica, Alice Cullen is here to see you" she called loudly.

Several footsteps where heard and half of the cheerleading squad came to the door.

"You called mom?" Jessica asked Mrs. Stanley motioned to the door and went back into the house.

"Well, we will kill like six birds from just one little shot" Rosalie whispered to me, I giggled while she searched the rest of the girl's invitations. Rosalie couldn't wait to be the captain of the cheerleading squad; she was the next in line after the co-captain Lauren Mallory.

"What's up?" Jessica asked us "I came to gave you the invitation for my 18th birthday next Saturday" Alice said

"Alright, great, thanks" Jessica responded.

I didn't like Jessica that much, she thought she was better than all the girls in school, and didn't like me I didn't know why, I hadn't done anything bad or been mean to her since she moved here ten years ago. Although I did punched her on the eighth grade, because she pushed Angela at the lunch line and then she broke her glasses. Maybe that was it?

"Here" Rosalie said giving Lauren her invitation.

"Thanks" Lauren said on her sometimes annoying nasal voice. They finished with the rest of the girls, we said goodbye, Jessica giving me a glare and then we directed to Angela's house next.

"Hey Angela" I greeted "hey Bella" she said taken by surprise.

"Is everything alright?" she asked us, "its okay, we are here to invite you to my 18th birthday party" she explained again. "You are one of my VIP's remember?" she told her Angela nodded. "Here" Alice said giving her the invitation. Ours were in a black gift bag with a fuchsia and tissue paper, it contained a bracelet and the jewelry that the 3 of us where wearing the night of the party Alice wanted us to match everything.

"Ah, thanks so much Alice'' Angela said delighted

Ben came to the door then, "what's taking so long Angie?" he asked and then he saw us. "Oh, hi girls, what's up?"

"I was just giving Angela her VIP invite for my party, btw here it's yours" she said. Ben took the pink envelope from her hand, "thank you Alice" Ben said exited. "Well then, see you there" Alice said leaving.

"Bye Angela, Ben" I said also "bye Bella and thanks" they both said.

We delivered the rest of the invitations, I stayed with the ones of La Push I will deliver them tomorrow morning. I said goodbye to the girls and headed to Newton's Alice has given me his and Tyler's invitation to deliver.

I was a wee bit hungry and since I still had a few spare minutes I went to the diner and picked up something quick, I asked for it to go, while I waited I went to the bathroom for a human moment and to change my shirt. My order was ready; I got it and went my way to the store. Tyler was leaving I honked and waved at him, I got out of my truck with the invitations, my work vest, my bag and food. I gave him his, he smiled and went his way.

I got in and Mike was at the register, I got ready and told him I was going to eat quickly in the back, he told me not to worry and he accompanied me. I shared my loaded fries with him while we chatted.

My shift was good, I just stocked shelves and cleaned the floors, we had a few more late sales but Mike and I handled it, the store closed at eight but it wasn't my closing night.

"Bye Bella, see you around" Mike said.

As I was getting in my truck my phone rang, it was dad

"Hi daddy, what's up?" I asked.

"Bella" dad was saying on the speaker "yes dad" I said, "where are you honey?" he asked.

"I just got out of work; I was heading home to fox something quick for dinner. Are you home?" I said. "No baby girl, that's why I'm calling, i'm not making it to dinner" he explained his tone off.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked.

"Too much work, someone else disappeared today in the woods that make four on the last couple of weeks" he told me, I was surprised. "Oh god, dad that is really bad. take it easy okay. I'm going to be fine, I'll go to the dinner and pick something to eat and then I'll head home and have an early night. Want me to bring you something?" I told him

"No Bella is okay the guys are ordering some pizza, but thanks for the offer I'll keep it on mind" he told me lightly.

"I have to go now Bells, see you tomorrow kiddo"

"Okay dad thanks for calling me" I told him "ok love you honey" dad said to me.

"Me too, bye daddy" I said before hanging up.

I had to dinner alone again great! This usually happened sometimes but this summer it was being more often. Things on town must be pretty bad if dad had to skip coming home again…The crease on my forehead was more pronounced as I got pissed off, my phone rang again it was Rosalie.

"Hi" I said my tone defeated, "what's wrong Bella?"

"I'm eating dinner alone again, dad can't make it" I told her,

"Hang on" I said switching to my hands free device.

"Okay, talk now, why did you called me for?"

"Pixie just wanted to know if you gave Mike and Tyler their invites…" she said, "ah that, yeah I did"

The line was silent for a second, "Bella, why don't you join us for dinner today? Esme is running a little late with it, you will make it just in time to eat, please it will be more fun." she said "yeah Bella you are always invited to dinner with us" Alice yelled through the phone.

"Okay girls, I will join you tonight. Tell Esme to place another setting at the table" I concluded eagerly.

I ended the call and made my way to the Cullen house, Esme was taking out two lasagnas of the oven, Alice was carrying a tray of breadsticks and Jasper was finishing setting the table. Esme entered the dining room Carlisle on her heels carrying the salad bowl and what looked like a mega cheesecake.

We all settled and started eating, conversation flowed, it was mostly about the party, Alice's expectations for the party were high; she wanted it to be perfect. While we all talked and ate, Edward was absentminded and he looked sad and depressed, but since no one questioned his behavior I shut my mouth and didn't say a word either.

Maybe he was having a PTSD regression from whatever made him get it on the first place. He looked in my direction a few times; I gave him a warm smile the corners of his mouth moved just a little, there was so much sadness in his eyes.

_Edward, what happened to you, why do you look so broken?_

Everything was delicious I helped clear out the table, Edward helped too. After he loaded the dishwasher he excused himself to his room, he gave us all a stiff goodnight and left. Alice then she showed me some other stuff for the party and we arranged our dress shopping trip for next week's Thursday morning.

I said goodnight and went home, all the way there my mind was on Edward's depressed behavior, _was he always like this? What could have happened to him that made him move here? What secrets do those green eyes hide…?_

I got in my house and locked the front door; I went to my room and got ready to take a shower. When I got out and was getting dressed for bed, I felt like if I was being watched, I looked through my tightly closed window onto the street and I didn't see anything, but the feeling was so strong it scared me. I closed the curtains and turned off the light, I plugged on my iPod, and it helped me fall asleep.

**Somewhere in the woods of Forks:**

**(Renee's POV-same night, after Bella went to bed)**

"She is a fine young girl _mi amore_" he was talking about you.

"Whatever, I despise her; her death can't come soon enough" she said hatred on her tone.

Oh my sweet Bella, I hope that you are okay baby. I'm so sorry that I can't be there to protect you from these monsters, I want to see you Bella; just one last time, I know they gave chosen my fate long ago, I just don't understand why they haven't killed me yet.

You where just a girl when I left you, barely 14 years old, but now you have to be all grown up and beautiful. I miss you my _principessa_ always remeber that i love you no matter what...

**So what do you think happened to Edward, or what did he do that has him so down? Who was watching Bella...? Theories accepted. See ya on the next chapter ;-D**


	10. Chapter 9: Last Month of Summer pt 1

**Hello there! here is the next chapter, 13 pages for you ;-)**

**Enjoy and congratulations to the Oscar winners!**

**Chapter nine**

**Last month of summer pt. 1: Mud, puke, and Tears**

**(August 15th 2011)**

The weekend went by and Monday arrived; this was the week of Alice's party. I have to go to la push, I woke up and did my morning routine but before I went out, I left a note to Charlie.

"_Dad, I'm going to la push to see the guys for a while, I should be back before noon. I'll call you if I'm delaying; Bella"_

I pasted it on the door of the fridge and went out; it was raining so I pulled on my hoodie and hurried to the truck. I arrived to Jake's house Rebecca welcomed me.

"Hi Bella" Rebecca "how are you?" she asked me "hi, I'm fine and you'' I responded. "I'm tired" she said yawning.

"What bring you here this morning?" she asked, as she prepared some breakfast.

"I came to give you the invitation for Alice's 18th birthday party this Saturday" I said handing her the invitation, "oh cool! Knowing Alice I know it's going to rock" she said enthusiastic. "Yeah you can bet on that" I replied.

Rebecca took her omelet, toast, and juice jug and took a seat at the table, she poured me some juice, and I took a sip. "So where is Jacob?" I asked, she was about to answer when a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Is that my Bella?" it was Jake "yes who else?" I teased

"Come here" he said grabbing my waist and kissing me.

Rebecca cleared her throat "sorry" I mumbled blushing

"Oh don't worry baby, she's just jealous" Jake said, she gave him a nasty look and continued eating her breakfast. Jacob toasted some bread, spread some peanut butter, he severed himself a glass of milk and took a banana from the fruit basket, then went to seat at the couch, he flipped off the TV and motioned me to seat beside him.

"So what brings my girl here this morning?"Jake asked I smiled at him, "I came to see you" I said, "oh please Bella, she came to invite us to Alice's party" Rebecca answered with a laugh. Jacob looked at me with a pout, I nodded.

"Right, I forgot" I said smacking my forehead, "I'm wounded" Jake said "there is the invitation" I said pointing to the envelope between the salt and pepper at the table, near Rebecca's hand.

I stayed for a while with them, dad had called and told me that he was taking a nap and that he was going to take the night shift tonight; he told me to be careful. When I ended my call I turned to Jacob, "I have to go give the gang the rest of the invitations"

"Okay, love lets go deliver them then" he said heading to my truck.

We walked hand in hand to Jacob's car; we got in and made the short drive to where the rest of the tribe lived. I wanted to know how things where but I didn't found the right words, I didn't want him to upset him;

"So how is everything Jake? I mean about what you told me last week…" He sighed deeply before answering.

"Well…it's been quiet but Jared's still hanging out with Sam he is very changed, he cut his hair a shorter and he is a sack of pure muscle. I mean more than what he was before; he looks like if he was in steroids of something. He is always in bad mood, you can barely talk to him" Jake explained. "It changes when Sam's around him is like if Sam controlled him" he added

"Oh…well, I'm sorry" I said,

"Its anyway, you know that he was always a bit short-tempered since we where kids" he said, "Yeah" I agreed. "Sam keeps looking at me you know, its creepy it feels like if he is waiting for me to join him or something."

"You won't join him right? No matter what he says to you" I asked.

"Don't worry love, I promise you that. I won't be a follower of his cult or whatever it is" Jake reassured me. I nodded and kissed him lightly, he held my hand tighter. We arrived to Seth and Leah's house. Jake said hi and went to play some video games with Seth, I went in with Leah and gave them the invitations, and they agreed to come. This was the first time Alice invited Seth to a Cullen party, he was ecstatic.

We went to Quil's place next, Jacob went to the bathroom and then we went to Embry's house next, "sweet! Yes another Cullen party, this is going to be awesome" he said exited.

"Hey bells why don't we play some soccer? the rain stopped" Embry said giving a glance to the sky.

"Hey great idea meet us in 30 minutes at my house" Jake said "call Leah and Seth" I suggested

"Okay, see you in a bit" Embry finished.

We went to Paul's house next; Paul was eating when we came in. "hey Jake? When will my car be ready?" Paul asked him, Jake sat at the table with him and Paul offered him some chicken, Jake took a leg and started eating.

"Hi, Bella! What's up girl? What brings you to my modest headquarters?" he said chewing his chicken, "I came to deliver you invitation for Alice's party on Saturday" I said.

"Oh good, thank her from my part"

"Well then, see you there. Paul we are playing some soccer later, would you like to join us?" I asked.

"Of course, just let me finish my chicken and I'll be right there." He said, "Okay then, see you in a bit" I said and turned to leave Jacob waved at him with his hand and followed me.

Jake we then went directly to Emily's house, because he said that Jared was always there since he started following Sam.

"Bella" Emily greeted, "hi Em" I told her.

"What brings you here?" she asked "I came to invite you in Alice's behalf to her party" I said handing her the invitation.

"Oh great thanks" she said

Sam and Jared entered in that moment Sam looked at Jacob, Jacob looked at him angrily. I told both of them why we were there and they said they would be there.

Jared looked different, he was muscular and huge; to me it's like if he was on steroids of something like that. His hair was shorter than usual and he was wearing cut off shorts like Sam. They were both wearing a tattoo on their right bicep.

I said goodbye to Emily and then we went back to Jake's house and all of them where there, ready to play I made up the teams.

Leah, Paul and Jacob in one, Seth, Embry, and I on the other while Leah did as referee with Rebecca. Of course my team won even though Jake and his team did everything to win. At some point of the game the rain started again and our legs were all covered in mud, "Bella" Embry called "yes" I said turning around, in that moment Embry threw mud in my direction.

"Not funny" I said angry.

"Embry" it was Jake "yes" Embry responded

Jake hit him with a ball of mud in his head and we all started a mud fight like the ones we did when we were younger.

We were covered in mud from head to toes, Rebecca then told us to hose off us with water to clean up some of it. I was glad that I wasn't very fond of my clothes today, in case that I couldn't get the mud out of them later.

I got ready to leave; Jake told me that he was coming to my house later. I got in and hurried into the shower, I had to wash my hair four times to leave it clean. I washed my clothes and they came out clean, it was a miracle. I cleaned my shoes and went down to do some late lunch, I went down to the station and brought some to Charlie, he was grateful.

Alice texted me asking if I could stop by on her house, I told her yes and then texted Jacob to inform him about the delay, in case that he was on his way to my place.

*************U&U RW***************

"Hi Bella" Emmett opened the door "hi where is Alice?" I asked

"Um actually, I have no clue last time I saw her she was in the dining room" Emmett said "oh thanks" I told him.

He let me in and then he got out, I said goodbye and went to the dining room; Alice wasn't there so I climbed on the stairs instead of yelling for her. I don't know why I just didn't texted her, the house looked so quiet, what if someone was taking a nap or something…?

There were some bedrooms on the 3rd floor of the house; Alice's room was the last one since it was a little bigger than Esme and Carlisle's master bedroom. As I walked through the hallway, I saw that one of the doors to my right was opened, it was Edward's room and it appeared to be empty.

I was going to close the door and leave when I heard a sob, and then I saw him, he was sitting on the floor unaware of me; he was holding a picture and crying, it sounded more like deep on the chest broken sobs. His cry made me worry even more about his past, what was going on with him? What made him hurt like that? I could help him overcome whatever it was; I mean I recovered from the disappearance of my mother even though I've never lost hope on finding her. I wanted to help him.

That's just me always wanting to help everyone.

I would find out what happened to him, sooner or later, I will come to him and ask him, he owed me. I remember he said that he would tell me sometime but not the night of the senior party, perfect then he will have to tell me since he promised.

I made a rough movement and he saw my reflection in the glass window, he looked at me and I then saw his eyes, they were very red and his nose too, he had been crying indeed.

He stood up quickly and grabbed the doorknob.

"Bella" Edward asked confused, "yeah, I um…sorry" I said trying to close the door; he didn't give me the chance.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ah I uh…I mean…Alice… I'm looking for Alice" I responded.

"Didn't your mom teach you to knock before opening a door in a house that is not yours?" he snapped.

"I'm s-sorry Edward" I stuttered

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk? I'm sure I can help…" I started. "Are you blind? Of course I'm not okay, I'm never going to be!" he told me.

I took a step back and decided to leave him alone, "I said I was sorry Edward, but if you are going to be a jerk then fine!" I snapped at him.

He froze where he was just looking at me he lowered his head, "I'm sorry Bella" he said.

"Whatever" I said turning around I heard his door slam.

I always forget how bright Alice's room is, I squinted my eyes and went in, she was filing her nails while listening to her iPod.

I tapped her shoulder and she took of the earphones, "oh Bella hi!" she said placing the nail file back in her pedicure kit.

I decided not to tell her anything about my incident with Edward that was between me and him. I sat on the bed beside her and took one of the magazines there.

"I told you to come because I wanted to show you the stuff that arrived for the party. The supplies mom and I found & bought online" Alice explained.

She showed me everything, every little detail of the decoration, all was really good; but all I could think about was Edward crying in his room, I still didn't mention anything to Alice, he was rude to me yeah, put I was the one eavesdropping anyway so I guess he had the right to scold me.

"Alice everything is really nice" I said "the party will be a hit" I added, Alice's smile grew wider

"You think so?" Alice asked "of course Alice, I mean everyone will have high expectations you know they have attended anything that you have planned. Everything will be fine." I said to reassure her.

"I hope so Bella" she said.

She had I had been lying on the bed, I got up and my head spun, at the same time my stomach churned and a wave of nausea hit me; I climbed of the bed and hurried to Alice's mega bathroom. "Bella, what's wrong?" she yelled after me.

She held my hair off my face, while I emptied my stomach, after that I felt a little better. I flushed the toilet and went to splash some water on my face and rinse my mouth; Alice gave me some mouthwash and a hand towel.

"Are you okay now?" she asked "I don't know what happened, I was fine until I got up from the bed" I said.

"Maybe it was something you ate earlier" Alice pointed out, "yeah it could be" I said.

"I have to go, Jacob is coming over" I told her, Alice nodded and gave me my bag. We said goodbye and I went down

To my surprise Edward was outside, sitting on one of the front porch chairs. He saw me, got up and opened the door; his green eyes were still a bit red but not as before.

"Bella" he said, I just stood there and waited for him to talk, "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

He stood there, I watched his expression he still looked sad but somehow he seemed sorry. "I was just looking for Alice" I repeated.

"I wasn't myself Bella, please forgive me." Edward admitted

"Don't worry, next time I'll knock" I said, "is not that" he pointed out, "i'm sorry Bella, for being rude, I shouldn't have talked to you that way no matter what" he said.

"Okay Edward, I forgive you with one condition…" I told him.

"What?" he asked eager. "That you tell me what's your story, and I will tell you mine…" I proposed.

"Yeah I guess I owe you that Bella" he said.

"Okay then Edward, you are forgiven"

"Thank you Bella" Edward said, he then took my hand and kissed it, a bolt of energy ran through me at his touch. I blushed, "I have to go now; see you around" I said, "okay then, bye" he said going back to the house.

I made the short drive home when I arrived Jacob was there, no car on the drive way, he smiled when he saw me, I grinned back as I got out of the truck.

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked "no more than 15 minutes" he answered.

"Ah, sorry I was at Alice's place for a bit"

"Why?" He asked, "Alice wanted to show me some stuff for the party." I said

I opened the door and we entered Jake grabbed my waist the whole way to my room.

"You know that I love you right?" Jake said "yeah Jacob I love you too, more than anything" I responded taking his neck and pulling him closer to me, we kissed.

"I should come more often, if this is the way I'll be treated" he teased. "Whatever" I said smiling

"So what are we doing today?" I asked "I don't know you invited yourself so yeah…" I told him, "let's watch a movie" he suggested.

"Cool" Jake said sitting in my bed. "I'll go get the movie and…popcorn?" I said

"Perfect" Jake concluded taking his shoes off.

I went down to the DVD shelf and grabbed one; I went to the kitchen and did the popcorn. I grabbed two soda bottles from the fridge and then some candy. I went up to my room and Jake was there comfortable, remote in hand. I placed the movie on the player and went to sit by him he placed one hand on my shoulder the remote on the other.

We started to watch the movie, halfway through it my eyes dropped and I fell asleep. I woke up suddenly and it was nearly dinner time and I was sweating because of Jacob, he had me spooned to him on a tight embrace.

"Jacob" I called shaking him "Jake wake up" I said

"What time is it?" he asked "it's almost dinner time get up" I said to him, "we had like the longest nap ever" he said

"Yeah" I responded "I have to get you home Jacob"

"But I'm hungry" he whined "you will have to help me make something for dinner then" I responded. "yes ma-am" he said grabbing the empty soda bottles & popcorn bowl.

I cooked dinner with Jacob's help even though he was a mess. When dad arrived just in time so we ate, after dinner Jake and I cleaned the kitchen, and then I drove Jake home and the creepiness was there again.

When I was about to leave, I felt like if Jake and I were being watched. I drove home dad was asleep on the couch, the sensation I felt at la push was still there… I locked up the house and told dad to go to bed, I went to my room and closed the curtains the headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I slept well that night because I was still drowsy from my nap.

August 16th 2011

I got the mail the next morning and there was a letter from Italy, it was from my mom's only sister Aunt Grace, it was addressed to Charlie and me;

_**To my beloved brother in law and my Principessa Bella;**_

_**I know I've been gone for a while, since well you know…**_

_**I wanted to inform you that I'm planning to visit Forks soon; I miss the both of you very much. Bella you may not remember me, but I do. I love you both, and hope that we can pick up our relationship were we left it and that my visit is an enjoyable one. See you soon.**_

_**Yours truly;**_

_**Graciela Gabriella De Laurenttis**_

_**Aka: Aunt Grace**_

I went to the station and showed the letter to dad, he smiled and was happy, he said that he will call her to get everything ready for her arrival, after that I went to work.

The rest of the week passed by, I had a vomit incident on Wednesday. I was really dreading Thursday and all the dress shopping for Alice's party.

**Soooooo, we have a lot going on...Things will get heavy soon. See you next chapter :-) goodnight! **


	11. Chapter 10: Last Month of Summer pt 2

**Hello there everyone! Here is the next chapter. Thanks to GiGi Cullen, Alex Cullen, Lydiaa0x, and Mireads for their reviews and all of those who read thank you all too. Lydia you were very cleaver by guessing whats going on with Bella.**

**Enjoy the chapter! ;-D**

**Chapter 10**

**The last month of summer pt. 2,**

**Dress shopping & Pre-party conversations:**

**August 18th 2011**

Thursday, the day i'm supposed to go dress shopping for Alice's party. I wasn't in the mood to go shopping at all, but I had to do it, I had promised the pixie…

I went to meet Alice at her house she told me that the boys weren't going with us on the trip. Esme was shopping for them, so we all hopped in her van and headed to Seattle after we picked up Angela at her house.

I had puked this morning when I woke up, I tried to eat something for breakfast but my stomach heaved every time I thought of something to eat, so I settled with some tea and soda crackers. I hoped that I could eat lunch and dinner. There has to be something wrong with me, I will have to visit the doctor soon this was not normal, it was occasional and wrong.

We arrived at the mall and Esme decided to look for the guys stuff first because they gave her a list, we all scattered & divided in the store to look for what the guys needed, and to my surprise I was in charge of Edwards stuff.

"Here Alice, I don't know if this is what he wanted" I told her

"That's perfect Bella, and it comes with the tie?" she asked me, "Apparently it does" I replied. "Okay then, let me look for a belt, and then I'll get his tux at the tailoring department. We finished with the boys shopping and then we went to the dress shop and we started to look, it was a good thing that Alice knew exactly what she wanted. Esme was the first one to find a dress, it was a white halter dress with a black sash at the waist that was really pretty.

Alice told us that our dresses will be black so we went straight to the black dress racks and it was too much, I mean too many black dresses. Then Alice saw one rack that had was she was looking for, so she went to give them a look, after a few minutes she squealed, "I think I found the perfect dress girls" Alice exclaimed smiling. The dress was in a lighter shade of black, one shoulder, and it had a big fuchsia sash at the waist and the whole fabric of the dress ruffled with a little bit of tulle at the skirt and the edges.

Alice was ecstatic when she saw the dress in our 3 sizes. She ushered us into the dressing rooms.

"I like it Alice" I Angela said, "wow! Guys you look great" she complimented us; I have to admit that I liked the dress and we indeed looked good. We went to pay the garments and headed to the shoe store. Alice told us that she had ordered her dress by catalog, and that it was supposed to arrive today.

We searched through the styles and shoe racks for a while, Esme found a pair for her, while Rosalie was torn between two styles we left Alice in charge of finding the shoes for the party since we had to all use the same ones. I went with Angela to the sneaker section, "so did you finish learning the song?" I asked her. Angela smiled and nodded, "we have to meet tomorrow to practice again. It's going to be great" she told me.

I had composed a song for Alice, it was a duet that I wanted to sing with her, but I decided to surprise her on the party, so I asked Angela to sing her part in the debut of the song. I had bought Alice a gift but the song came to me while I was online purchasing her present and I had to finish the lyrics. I talked to Emmett and Jasper and we have been secretly practicing.

"Did you buy the wig?" I asked her

"Yes! It's so cool, I hope that Alice likes it" Angela said, as she chose a pair of black chucks and some flat shoes.

"I know she will, trust me" I reassured her.

I got a pair too and new boots for school, the ones I had had seen better days, it was time to change them both. I also got a new pair of tennis shoes. Alice found her black heels and she showed us our heels for the party I tried them on and they fit well, I was concerned of the size of the heel though, they were death traps for me and Alice knew it. If I fell during the party I swear I'm going to hunt down the evil pixie and slowly torture her with said heels.

We all went to the register, we paid off our purchases and then Alice took us to the jewelry store. In one of the display cases there was a cute charm bracelet, I wanted to get it but it didn't have the amount on me right now. I kept looking through the beautiful pieces when I heard Alice's squeal of delight.

"I think I found the perfect pieces girls, come and see" she said. We all gathered and the sales lady showed us a pair of earrings, a very pretty bracelet and a charm necklace. They were pretty indeed, and best thing is that the earrings and necklace could be used with other outfits

"I want three of each please." Alice said

The sales lady told Alice that she was lucky the artist had made a few of the pieces; they were all from the same artist of two different collections. The last thing on Alice's list was a tiara, she found the perfect one and we paid for the bling. It was time to lunch so we went to a new place at the mall to eat, it looked very comfy from the outside, we got in and indeed the restaurant had a homey kind of feeling.

I had drunk a fresh fruit smoothie earlier and apparently it wasn't agreeing with me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Angela asked me

"The smoothie is not agreeing with me" I said covering my mouth with my hand.

The girls ushered me to the bathroom, while Esme stayed with the purchases and was settled to a table.

My stomach emptied what little it had in, but I still felt horrible, there were spots in my vision and I was a little dizzy. I stood up carefully after the walls stopped moving and went to the sink area. "Better?" Rosalie asked me, "I think so" I said after I rinsed my mouth. "Are you sick?" Alice asked. "I don't know, it's been going on this week, maybe I have some type or bug or something… I have to make an appointment at the hospital to see what's going on." I said.

"Promise me that you will go tomorrow" she said.

"We'll see" I told her.

I had a very busy work schedule, I had to work tomorrow; and during the week I had to work two double shifts, plus I had to buy my supplies for next fall before school started on in September 5th, and I had also to finish planning my small birthday party. We went back to the restaurant and found Esme waiting for us while she drank an iced tea, she had ordered drinks for us she ordered me a lemon soda to settle my stomach.

The waitress then came and we all ordered, Esme told me that their soups were good so I chose good old fashioned chicken noodle soup with a green salad. I ordered something fancy for dad to eat and some chocolate cake for dessert, I texted him letting him know that I had bought him dinner, because I really wasn't in the mood for cooking. The food was brought and it was really good, I at the whole thing plus the salad and the breadsticks that came in with the soup. I was full and satisfied with the meal; I hoped that my stomach agreed too.

We paid our bill and left.

As we stopped in Alice's house I helped with the bags, I took out my bags and Edward's since his shopping had been my responsibility. Edward was in the living room, a glass of iced tea and some cookies on a platter were on the side table beside the chair he was sitting in.

"Hi" I said, he looked away from the page he was on and smiled. "Hi Bella, how was the shopping trip?" he asked "tiring" I admitted. "Alice got what she needed?" he asked me with a wink.

"Yeah she did"

"Here is your clothes for the party, let me go get the tux" I said, Edward grabbed my hand and stopped me. "No Bella is okay, I can get it" he said and went outside. He came back and went to his room to leave the tux there; I had to go home to give dad his dinner. I peek into the cover of the book he was reading it was Romeo and Juliet.

_Okay…so Edward had a thing for classics like me?_

He came down the stairs, "I have to go now, feed my father and all that" I said. "Okay then, see you later" he said.

"Definitely" I told him.

I said goodbye to the others and went home, I was a little tired I got inside; dad was taking out his coat and boots when I got in. I placed the food in the kitchen and got a glass of water. "Dad do you want me to serve your dinner now?"

"Yes please" he said, he sat on the couch and turned on the TV, he settled into the sports channel, I placed the meal in a plate and heated it, I took it to him. "Smells nice baby girl, what is it?" he told me. "I bought this in Seattle when I was dress shopping for Alice's party" I told him

"You found one?" he said I nodded; he took a mouthful and groaned in delight.

"This is really good" he said.

"Well there's a piece of chocolate cake in the other container at the counter, I'm off to bed. I have to be at Newton's at eight in the morning" I told him, he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight dad"

"Night kiddo"

********************* U&U RW *********************

**August 20th 2011**

Saturday, today is Alice's party. I woke up at 9:00am and took a long shower, and washed my hair. I dressed on one of my sweatpants and jacket combinations and put on my boots. On a big back pack I placed my makeup bag, my tooth and hair brushes and my black nail polish. I also put my camera, and then I went down for a quick breakfast and went up to my room again, I got everything and headed to the Cullen's.

Dad knew about the party because Carlisle asked for some sort of security, dad agreed. When I got to the house the tent for the party was already installed, and all the trees of the drive way where decorated with fuchsia bows and Chinese lanterns.

"Bella" Jasper greeted exited

"Hi Jasper" I responded the same way

"Let me help you" he said grabbing my backpack, garment bag and shoe box.

He went inside I followed, "I'll go put this on Alice's bedroom, she is with Rose in the kitchen" he added

I entered the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie where dressed as me but Alice's combination was pink and Rose's was baby blue.

"Hi birthday girl" I greeted Alice smiled "hi Bella" they both said. They were filling helium balloons and tying a star at the end.

"So what can I help you in?" I asked "well why don't you go and take this to the tent and give them to mom, I'm not allowed to see" Alice explained

"Okay" I said grabbing the two balloon groups and going through the back door.

"Hi Bella" Esme greeted, "hi, Alice sends this" I said giving her the balloons. "Bella take them to the center of the tent and let them go there, they will rise to the ceiling, make sure that they don't tangle together." she told me, I nodded. I did what she told me and almost the whole middle of the tent was covered in balloons, it looked good.

I went to where Emmett was,

"Hi Bella" Emmett greeted "hi" I said.

"Here" he said giving me a plastic box filled with napkins already on napkin rings.

"What should I do with this?" I asked

Emmett rolled his eyes in an Alice manner, "Place them on every place setting on each table Bella, what else?" Emmett responded teasing.

"Okay" I responded

When I was done with that, Esme asked me to get her some fabric that was back in the house and on my way there I stumbled on someone, "hey pretty girl, watch where you are going" Edward said.

"Sorry Edward, I was distracted" I admitted

"Is okay, we are all running crazy today, Alice and her parties…" he said.

"Bella can talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Okay but let me go get something Esme asked me first" I told him "okay I will wait" he said, After giving Esme the fabric she asked for I went back to Edward. "Here you have me…" I started "okay Bella I wanted to say sorry" he said

"Why Edward" I asked. "For what happened on my room the other day" he said. "Edward! I thought that argument was over…" I said to him.

"Okay Edward, I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping on the first place, but you didn't have to be such a jerk" I told him, "yes Bella I know and i'm really, really sorry i'm not usually that rude is just that I wasn't myself in that moment" he said facedown. "You told me that already Edward, twice" I replied. "When are you going to tell me what's going on with you Edward? Why did you moved here? You want us to be friends but you can't tell me what caused you to now suffer of PTSD… all of that Edward" I said

"Okay I understand you are forgiven" I told him it was the truth I should have knocked in the first place. He smiled a little

"So? Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" I asked. He deliberated for a second, "yeah Bella, I will tell you but not today though" he said I sighed resigned.

"Today is Alice's party Bella, so not today Bella."

"Seriously Edward, that's going to be your answer" I said indignantly. "Is not that I don't want to tell you Bella, is just that I am not ready to talk yet, please understand" he pleaded with me. And for the third time I let it go. "Okay then Edward, again not today" I repeated

"Bella?" he asked

"Yes…"

"One more thing" he added "shoot" I told him

"Are we still friends?" he asked looking at me, "yes Edward we are friends" I said shaking his hand. "Thanks Bella" he said relief in his voice.

"Hey can you two move your butts down here and do something helpful" Emmett said Edward and I laughed.

"Let's go or the birthday girl's big brother will kill us" I told Edward.

"Yeah" he agreed

We helped to finish the decorations on the tent, it looked amazing, sophisticated with a touch of Alice. The stage looked amazing, it had a backdrop in white with fuchsia twinkle lights and Alice's displayed with a spotlight. Stars were taped across the bottom of the stage, and at the corners these fuchsia vines that looked great. Esme designed an area to take pictures and a little sitting area, with two couches and different decorative pillows, that area had its own lights and a white and black area rug. Paper lanterns where scattered around the room, and at the food tables and some areas of the tent they had placed these beautiful trees with fuchsia and white flowers, some of them had stars hanging from the branches.

The dance floor in the middle of the tent, right in front of the stage and the tables where around it; white table cloths with fuchsia runners and the chairs were covered in a black cloth with fuchsia bows. The center pieces were small flower arrangements in a black vase they were from medium height and it had candles around it on the table. The tables were also numbered, I didn't know that the plates were made of plastic, until jasper dropped one and it didn't break. The cake was going to be delivered an hour before the party and the catering company was arriving at the same time. The guys and I had left everything ready to play later.

At 2:00 we got lunch; Esme bought pizza to keep the kitchen clean.

After eating all of us went to get ready, Alice had her hair curled and was applying her make up while Rosalie's hair was being curled by Angela, we were all getting the same hairdo since we were Alice's VIP's alongside Edward, Emmett, and Ben.

When Angela was finished with Rosalie, she told me to sit so she could start on my hair, Rosalie then started with my makeup. Rosalie kept it subtle since we wanted Alice to stand out tonight. Before I could get dressed Alice painted my nails and toes with my black nail polish, hers were hot pink, she looked beautiful, her spiky hair curled softly and she added fake fuchsia hair.

Her makeup was much elaborated she looked so different, her tiara was already in place, Esme came to check on us, her hair and makeup ready. Since everything was alright with us she left to put her dress on while we helped Alice with hers and got ours on.

Alice's dress was over the top it was strapless and the top half looked like a corset in black and a sparkly fabric, the half down was puffy the skirt of the dress was all fuchsia but with black details. At her neck, she was wearing a necklace with a round black topaz and matching earring, on her left hand a big bracelet with rhinestones, her shoes were shiny leather black pumps.

She was ready to go down but before I took her some pictures with my camera.

"You look awesome Alice" I told her "thanks, you too Bella" she said.

I looked trough Alice's window at the tent; I had to go down since I had to direct everyone to their seats. There were some guests arriving, lined up in the entrance, it was almost time, I got down at the same time as Edward.

"Wow!" he exclaimed when he saw me; "oh shut up Edward" I told him "you don't accept compliments from a sincere friend" he teased. "Yeah but I think that you are exaggerating a little" I told him smiling

"To keep things even you look good too Edward, I made the right choice" I told him

"What?" he asked curious "I was the one who chose that shirt for you" I admitted

"Oh" he exclaimed "then thanks"

"Would you let me escort you to the party before your boyfriend arrives?" he asked politely. "Yes of course, come on" I said he grabbed my forearm. We helped the first arrival guests to their tables.

After that Edward and I greeted Jessica Stanley and some other kids from school, when Edward told them their table numbers Jessica smiled at him with a flirty smile "hey Edward, remember that you owe me a dance" Jessica told him. Edward smiled and nodded at her, she battled her eyelashes at him, and I noticed that this bothered me so much.

Jacob and the La Push boys arrived; I told them their tables and gave a small but proper greeting to Jacob.

At 7:00 pm sharp everyone on the list was on the tent, so Emmett went to tell Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I went outside the tent to the second entrance were Alice was coming in from.

We took a group picture, then one with Alice's court and then the photographer took a family photo, then Alice with all us girls and then with the boys, and one alone with her parents. After that Carlisle and Esme were ready to announce Alice, she went to seat at the chair she had rented jasper helped her up, Emmett, Edward and Ben were going to carry her in.

"Ladies and gentlemen we very proud to present you our daughter the birthday girl Mary Alice Cullen" Carlisle said

"Teenage Dream" Alice's favorite song started playing, Rosalie and I opened the tent where it split, and Angela had to throw the confetti. The boys carried her in until the end of the pink carpet; Jasper helped her stand and then linked his forearm to hers. Edward was right next to me Emmett at Rosalie's side, and Ben went beside Angela.

Camera flashes came from every direction, everyone was shouting and whistling while they clapped, Alice smiled. And then took the mic, "I am a very glad that all of you are here. Thanks to all the ones who helped, mom, and dad I love you. Emmett big bro thanks; Edward, Rosalie and Jasper also thank you. And last but not least Angela and by BFF Bella, thanks" Alice said.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett said.

**So the party will be on the next chapter. See you then, and don't forget to go by the blog to check out the songs and outfits. **


	12. Chapter 11: Alice's Party

**Sorry that the chapter was messed up the first time, FF was apparently having a glitch. Here it is now fixed.**

**Chapter eleven**

**The last month of summer pt. 3,**

**Alice's 18th birthday party:**

The music grew louder, "may I have this piece?" Jasper asked Alice, she smiled at him and nodded.

The rest of the court, followed them, Edward and I hesitated.

"Do you think that Jacob will get mad if I dance with you now? I mean we have to, the court opens the dance floor." Edward asked "I guess that he won't mind, I mean he knows the protocol" I told him.

"Okay then, let's dance" he said.

"So when does school start?" he asked me, "September 5th" I replied. "I can't wait to get back on the court" I said exited, Edward looked at me confused; "court?" he asked. "Yes, court, I play volleyball Edward. I'm the captain of the team" I said.

"Athletic, and musical, what other hidden talents do you have Bella?" he told me. "A few" I said with a sly smile.

The song ended, the court bowed to Alice and then we scattered, "see you later Bella" Edward said as he left with Ben. I went to Jacob's table and he was seating with Quil and Embry, Seth was dancing with Leah. At the other side of the table Sam was seated with Emily, Paul and Jared.

"Hi guys" I greeted, "Hello beautiful" Jacob said smiling. I sat beside him and he took my hand in his. "You look really pretty tonight Bella. I like your hair and your dress" he told me with a kiss. "Hey guys why don't you go ask some girls to dance?" Jake suggested, "Okay, there are some girls from your school that look pretty good" Embry said to me.

"Please make sure that the one you choose is not taken okay" I said "yes Bella" Quil and Embry said. "Let's go dance love" he said "yeah" I agreed.

We danced two songs in a row, then we switched partners and I danced with Seth, Jake with Leah. Alice was mingling with some of the cheerleaders; Edward by her side, Jessica was beside him obviously flirting. Jake and I took a break; he went for some drinks while I waited at the table.

"Here love" Jake said handing me one glass. "I love you Bella" Jake told me. "I love you too Jacob" I asked, "you are the prettiest girl of this whole party" he said with a smile. I giggled.

Jake got closer to me, he grabbed my waist and kissed me softly; I kissed back, when Jake and I broke apart I gave a look around the party and noticed Edward dancing with Jessica, and again it bothered me…_what the heck is wrong with me_ I thought.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jacob asked seeing the reflection in my face. "Yeah" I mumbled, "Let's dance" I told him "your wish my command" he grinned.

We danced and I was calmed down as I was in Jacob's arms, in the end it was his life he could be with any girl but why Jessica? He can do so much better than that…

"I love you baby" Jacob said, his lips at my ear. "Me too" I answered

Alice then came to me after Jake and I finished dancing, she wanted pictures with all the school attendants. "Coming Alice" I said, she didn't wait for me to finish re-applying some lip-gloss. "Come on" she told me. The court had to be in the middle of the first row Alice in the exact middle

I went to stand between Angela and Edward, some of the guys got down to his knees to make some space; in the end the picture turned out perfect.

"Thanks you guys, I'll give have a copy for the yearbook" Alice said. She then took some pictures with me and her family again.

**(*) (*) (*) (*) U&U RW (*) (*) (*) (*)**

It's been an hour and a half to the party, dinner was being served; I had to seat on the table with the court, Jacob was eating a massive plate of food beside Seth, Quil and Embry were seated with some girls they danced with.

I nudged Angela under the table, and gave the signal to Emmett and Jasper. Angela and I excused ourselves to the bathroom. "Come on Ang, we don't have that much time" I told her as we ushered into the house using the back door.

We changed in the guest room. I helped Angela get the wig on. A few minutes later jasper texted me telling me that they were ready. Angela and I went to the back of the tent without being seen, he gave the signal and the few lights went off. Angela and I got in place; she was hidden until the right moment. I took the microphone,

"Good evening everyone! This is a surprise performance from Bella and The Cousins tonight, Alice happy birthday, you are my best friend on the entire world, and even though we have different personalities we somehow click; that's because we are "one and the same" hit it Emmett" I said.

**_One and the Same_**

**_Demi Lovato & Selena Gomez_**

**_Bella:_**

**_You come from here, I come from there_**

Angela came out from where she was hiding, the crow spotted her and they went wild. Alice's face was priceless.

**_Angela:_**

**_You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere_**

**_Bella:_**

**_Were more alike than anybody could ever tell_**

**_(Ever tell)_**

**_Angela:_**

**_Friday we are cool, Monday we are freaks_**

**_Bella:_**

**_Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak_**

**_Angela:_**

**_But we can get up and let loose and LOL_**

**_(LOL)_**

**_Bella:_**

**_It may seem cliché for me to wanna say_**

**_That you're not alone_**

**_(That you're not alone)_**

**_Angela:_**

**_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_**

**_I still got you back, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

**_Both:_**

**_Cause we're one and the same_**

**_Were anything but ordinary_**

**_One and the same_**

**_I think we are almost legendary_**

**_You and me the perfect team_**

**_Chasing down the dream_**

**_Were one and the same_**

**_Hay! Hey! Hey!_**

**_La, la, la, la, la_**

Everybody was enjoying the song; Alice was jumping around her eyes with unshed tears. Jacob and the guys were there too, Jacob smiled at me, and I replied the gesture with a swing of my hips. I saw Esme and Carlisle clapping attune with the beat; dad was beside then, smiling at me. Angela and I changed sides for the second line of the song.

**_Angela:_**

**_I'm kind of like you; you're kind of like me_**

**_Bella:_**

**_We write the same song in a different key_**

**_Both:_**

**_It's got a rhythm you and me can get along_**

**_(Get along)_**

**_Bella:_**

**_It may seem cliché for me to wanna say_**

**_That you're not alone_**

**_(Here I go again)_**

**_Angela:_**

**_And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact_**

**_I still got your back, yeah!_**

**_Bella:_**

**_(I still got your back)_**

**_Both:_**

**_Cause were one and the same_**

**_Were anything but ordinary_**

**_One and the same_**

**_I think were almost legendary_**

**_You and me the perfect team_**

**_Shaking up the scene_**

**_Were one and the same!_**

**_Angela: _**

**_(Yeah, yeah)_**

**_Bella:_**

**_Cause were one and the same_**

**_Angela:_**

**_Were anything but ordinary_**

**_Bella:_**

**_One and the same_**

**_Angela:_**

**_We're something more than momentary!_**

**_Bella: _**

**_Cause we're one_**

**_Angela:_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Bella:_**

**_Cause we're one_**

**_Angela:_**

**_Were anything but ordinary!_**

**_You and me, the perfect team_**

**_Chasing down the dream, oh!_**

**_Bella:_**

**_You and me, the perfect team_**

**_Shaking one the scene_**

**_Both:_**

**_Were one and the same!_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

**_La, la, la, la, la_**

**_Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

We ended the song, Angela and I leaning on each other's backs, she in an Alice fashion me with one hand on my hip. We bowed to the crowd while they cheered. Alice came rushing to the stage, "oh my god Bella! That was beautiful, thank you so much, best gesture ever!" she said hugging us at the same time.

"I'm glad that you liked it Alice, we worked hard" Angela said.

"Who wants to hear another song?" Alice asked the crowd, they all started cheering and chanting "another, another" all over. I rolled my eyes and nodded at the guys. Angela went backstage and took off the wig.

I took my guitar and someone brought a chair to the stage, I told Alice to stay for the song.

"Well everyone, this is 'True Friend' " I said.

**_True friend_**

**_Hannah Montana_**

**_That's Right  
We sign our cards and letters B.F.F  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh(yeah)  
Your looking out for me you've got  
my back  
It's so good to have you around  
You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel  
yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground_**

**_Your a True Friend_**  
**_Your here till the end_**  
**_You pull me aside when something isn't right_**  
**_You talk with me now and into the_**  
**_night_**  
**_Till it's alright again you're a_**  
**_True Friend_**

**_You don't get angry when I change_**  
**_the plans_**  
**_Somehow your never out of second_**  
**_chances_**  
**_Won't say '' I told you'' when I'm_**  
**_wrong again_**  
**_I'm so lucky(yeah)_**

**_that I found_**

**_A True Friend_**  
**_Your here till the end_**  
**_You pull me aside when something_**

**_isn't right_**  
**_You talk with me now and into the_**  
**_night_**  
**_Till it's alright again_**

**_(BRIDGE)_**

**_True Friends will go to the ends of  
the earth  
To find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and  
the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in  
A True Friend, you're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
isn't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
No need to pretend  
(you're a true friend)  
Oh a True Friend  
Your here till the end  
You pull me aside when something  
isn't right  
You talk with me now and into the  
night  
Till it's alright again_**

**_Your a True Friend_**  
**_Your a True Friend_**  
**_Your a True Friend_**

I ended the song, and this time Alice was crying, she gave a small squeal and hugged me. "I love you so much Bella, you are indeed my best friend" she said.

Teenage dream started playing again, Angela and I followed Alice to then dance floor, we all danced as a group. Alice told me to stay in the clothes I had used to perform, when the song ended, I went for a drink. I turned around and bumped into Edward.

"We bump again Bella? I'm going to think that you might need glasses" he said. "Sorry" I mumbled. "Is okay Bella, no blood no foul" he said.

I went to Jacob, "wow baby you are amazing, so talented" he said and then kissed me.

"Oh no, please not here!" Jacob exclaimed releasing me. "What?" I asked confused but turned to look behind my back. Paul had Embry against the wall and was showing him his fist Jake and I hurried to them,

"Paul calm down" Jared told him "you don't want to make a scene here" I added "Bella stay out of this" Embry snapped.

"Guys let's move, come on! We will discuss this outside" Jake said we all followed "What the hell is wrong with you two?" I asked Paul and Jared.

Sam then came with Emily close beside her where Seth and Leah. "Paul calm down now" Sam said harshly. Paul somehow calmed down after his command. "Now, what happened?" he asked, "we were just talking, and I said something and Paul misunderstood, he pushed me against the table and was about to hit me" Embry said.

"Is that what happened" Sam asked Paul and Jared.

"Yes" Jared answered, Paul was raging, his skin red with anger, he had his hands balled into fists. He looked like he was about to explode at any moment.

"Paul, take a deep breath. Is not worth it man, come on" Jake told him "shut up black is none of your business!" he snapped at Jake. "Hey you don't have to be such a jerk Paul" I exclaimed. "Didn't you hear Embry? Stay out of this Isabella!" he screamed at me.

"Oh hell no, you did not just told my girl to shut up!"Jake said angry.

"Love is okay" I said, Jacob continued to glare at Paul. "What you going to do about it?" Paul threatened him.

"Okay enough" Sam said, "Paul I think is time you to leave" Sam said. "Come on follow me" Sam said. "Jared Emily, let's go" they followed without a word.

"Gosh Paul has a bad temper" Quil said to Seth.

"Yeah" Leah said. "But this was not him at all, he should have calmed down…" Jake said

"Let's go inside" Seth suggested. Jacob kissed my forehead and took my hand, we went back to the party, a few moments later Alice announced it was time to cut the cake, it was rolled to the middle of the dance floor, we all sang "happy birthday" and she made the first cut. After that they took some pictures, the caters then took the cake to the back to finish cutting it. Jake took some home for Billy. After his 3rd cake piece Jake decided to leave even though the party wasn't over.

"Bells I should go home now" he told me, I sighed deeply "okay Jake" I said kissing him.

"Bye Bella, love you" Jacob said, "I love you too, goodnight" he left, I stayed at the table. 5 minutes after that Carlisle announced it was time for Alice's surprise.

"Okay everyone can we all please go outside for a moment? Alice we have a surprise for you" Carlisle said everyone hurried out. Jasper smiled and placed his hands on Alice's eyes so she wouldn't see a thing, he guided her outside followed by the rest of the court plus Esme and Carlisle.

"One, two, three" Esme said Alice shook Jasper's hands off and went crazy; and with reason, right there in the middle of the driveway was a yellow Italian Porsche.

"Wow" everyone exclaimed.

"That's over the top" I heard Lauren whisper to Jessica she smirked as the hypocrite she was.

_How could Edward like her?_

"Mom, dad, this is so amazing! I love you, thank you so much. It's so pretty, I can't wait to ride it!" she said hugging them.

We all went back inside, I went to seat at the table again, most of the adults at the party where already gone but our school mates where all there still enjoying the party.

"Why so lonely?" Edward said sitting beside me. "Can I dance with you again?" Edward asked, I accepted he offered his and, I took it and followed him to the dance floor.

At the beginning of the second song Edward broke the silence, "so what was going on with your friends?" Edward asked, "You noticed?" I said.

"Yes"

"Well they had a discussion for something stupid and Paul almost hit Embry" I told him "oh…"

We were silent for a moment, and then Edward broke the silence again. "Bella is there a chance that we might get some classes together?" he said, "yeah Edward the student body here isn't that big" I said, almost all senior class is here today I said looking around the room.

"You are the only new face" I told him. "Why you ask?"

"It will be great" he just said. "Bella?" he asked again "yes" I said, "when is your birthday?" he asked "September 13th" I responded instantly.

"Are you celebrating?" he asked curious

"Yes" I only said,

We danced a bit more and Edward was smiling all the time, I was staying over at the Cullen's tonight. Dad didn't want me to drive home so late alone, I was grateful that he gave me permission.

The party ended forty-five minutes later, we all helped clean up and put everything away. The tent was going to be picked up tomorrow noon. I was completely spent when we all finally were done and on our way to Alice's room.

**The pictures and videos are on the blog. See you next chapter**


	13. Chapter 12: Miscalculations

**Chapter twelve**

**Miscalculations:**

**August 25th 2011**

After Alice's party I was really busy, I had to work a double shift on Monday and one on Wednesday. I was exhausted plus I wasn't feeling so well, I kept having nausea episodes. I was staying tonight at Alice's, I needed the distraction. I was working so much, because when school started I won't have that much time and because I was saving for my birthday, I didn't want dad to pay for everything.

"Hi Bella, Alice it's in her room" Emmett said.

"Thanks" I said and headed that way. On my way there I passed Edward's room, the door was ajar and he was lying on his bed asleep, holding a picture frame, the sheets tangled at his feet. I smiled and finally went to Alice's room.

She was doing her nails, she smiled at me and I went to drop everything in her closet. "I'm exhausted" I said.

"Still pulling up doubles?" Alice asked me. I nodded as I went to the bathroom.

I came out after I changed to more comfortable clothes, I sat on the bed, and Alice came to sit in front of me her manicure kit on hand. I smiled and stretched my toes. She went to place her iPod on its dock and the next song filled the room, the music wasn't so loud it was comfortable. Alice and I chatted while she did my toes, a little while after Rosalie joined us, and we sang along to the music and just chilled out.

I took a shower before dinner since Alice had attacked my face with a homemade face mask, I loved those things they left my skin so smooth and soft.

At the table we all talked about our day and some other topics. The guys and I decided to watch a movie, Edward picked it out. We all settled in the family room with our favorite snack on hand. Edward sat at the couch with me, I had gone to Alice's room and grabbed a blanket; I cuddled in it and got comfortable.

"Want some Bella?" Edward asked as he placed the Cracker Jack bag in front of me, I nodded and took a handful; Edward smiled as he placed the bag between us. We were watching a comedy that was really good. We couldn't stop laughing, since we were so pumped up that we decided to watch an action movie that Emmett chose.

**August 26th 2011**

I woke up at the crack of dawn; I opened my eyes and saw that I was at the living room, on the same couch as last night. All of us where asleep, Rosalie and Emmett on the floor, Alice at the recliner, the sheet she had completely wrapped around her, and Jasper was also on the floor on his back the sheet tangled at his feet. Edward was curled up at the other side of the couch with me, his head barely seen; the sheets covered him almost completely. I got up trying not to shake the couch, I sat up and my stomach heaved, the walls were moving. I placed my head between my legs and it helped a little, although I still had the urge to vomit. I got up after the walls were in place again and went to the nearest bathroom. My stomach heaved and deposited all the contents from last night in the toilet, when I was done I rinsed my mouth and when I looked up there were black spots in my vision, that same second something moved inside me it was like a nudge, my hands went to my stomach; I got dizzy again, the black spots getting darker, my knees where shacking… and everything went black.

************************U&U RW***************************

"Bella, Bella, come on!" Alice was calling me, "Bella, please open your eyes pretty girl, come on" I think that was Edward.

There was a strong smell hitting my nostrils, _rubbing alcohol perhaps?_

I opened my eyes a few seconds later, my head hurt a little, someone was holding me.

"Finally Bella, you scared the crap out of us" Edward said

"Why am I on the floor?" I asked, Alice smiled at me "you fainted, I woke up and saw that you were gone, so I went looking for you and found you here lying on the floor" she explained worry on her voice and face.

Edward helps me stand, they took me to the kitchen where Rosalie and Emmett were, and they looked relieved when they saw me. _Was I gone that long?_

"What time is it?" I asked, "a little over six" Rosalie said giving me a glass of water, "so I was out for like 30 minutes…" I said. I felt my head and I had a little bump, a concussion… great!

"What happened in the bathroom Bella?" Edward asked. "I woke up dizzy and nauseous, so I puked then I felt a nudge in my stomach, I had black spots in my vision, I don't remember anything else" I said truthfully.

Alice sighed, "Okay then, we will go get dressed and I'll take you to the hospital, and don't you dare to argue with me or I will call Charlie and tell him about this" Alice said with a stern face and firm tone. I nodded, we went to her room and there while we were getting dressed I looked at the calendar Alice had on the wall.

"Alice, what day is it today?" I asked, she gave me a frown and answered "the 26th, why?" she said.

"I missed my birth control shot appointment" I told her, and then everything clicked, I was having side symptoms from missing the shot, or I was getting my period.

"Is a good thing I'm taking you to the hospital then, they can check what's going on and also you can get your shot" she told me, I nodded and slipped my shoes on. We were ready to go a few minutes later.

We went down, Edward was at the door waiting; "can I go with you guys?" he asked unsure. I smiled at him and nodded. We all got into Esme's car, Edward looked at his car for a moment and sighed, he got in the back of the car giving the passenger seat to me.

We got to the hospital in no time, I asked at the receptionist nurse if my doctor was available, and to my luck she was, the receptionist told me that she was doing the night shift that ended at 7:00. I signed my name and went to sit with between Alice and Edward, I put on my ear buds and listened to my iPod while we waited, Alice was skimming through a magazine and Edward was playing with his phone. A few minutes later my name was called; I got up from my seat and went in.

"Hello Bella" Dr. Elizabeth Greene said, I smiled at her. "So tell me why you are here today?" she asked as she placed some blank paper work on my chart. I told her all my symptoms including what happened when I woke up, she then asked a few questions and was pensive for a moment.

"oh I would also like to get my birth control shot please" I added, "okay Bella, let me draw some blood first and see if we can find what's causing all of this symptoms" she said.

I looked away when she took out and prepared the needle; I have to say that she has blessed hands, it doesn't hurt that much, she took the blood that she needed and gave it to the nurse and told her to make all tests, then she stood up and said something else to her but I couldn't hear.

She talked with me some more, and asked me general questions, she said that I was too pale and when she weighted me I had lost three pounds. The nurse then came in and gave Dr. Greene a file which contained my results she looked at both papers and nodded, "okay Bella, you have a mild case of anemia, and your potassium and iron levels are also low.

"Okay, is that why I've been dizzy and stuff?" I asked, "That's part of the reason" she said, "will this affect me from getting my shot?" I asked.

"I can't give you the shot Bella" Dr. Greene stated as she looked at me.

"Why not, is something else going on? Please tell me, whatever it is I'm sure is not that bad" I asked alarmed, she took a deep breath, "I can't give you the shot because…" she started.

"Because you're pregnant" she said, I froze…pregnant? Did she say that I'm pregnant, no I must have heard wrong…

"What did you just say?"

"You're going to have a baby Bella" she told me. I was frozen, a baby, she said that I was going to have a baby? My knees got weak, and my hands got sweaty, I would have fallen if I wouldn't have been sitting. My breaths came in deep pants. What was I going to do now? School would start in a few days, what about college? Most important how was I going to tell this to Jacob and dad?

"We have to make an ultrasound Bella, come on let's get you to the other room" she stood up but I didn't move, I didn't know how to react. Dr. Greene knelt in front of me and took my hands, "Bella dear everything is going to be alright, okay? But you have to come with me; we need to see how the baby is developing" she said soothingly, I nodded and stood up, in the other room she told me to lay on the examination chair and to relax.

"Alice" I whispered, "what?" Dr. Greene asked. "Alice, she is outside, tell her to come in" I requested. She came back in with an anxious looking Alice.

"What's going on Bella, why did you ask me to come in?" she said to me. "They found out what was going on with me" I stated, "why are you here? Is it bad?" she asked alarmed.

"Alice, I need you to call Jacob, I need him to come here fast" I told her, "why Bella? Please tell me what's going on!" Alice demanded, I told her to come closer and I whispered the new to her. She froze for a second and then smiled at me, "wow Bella that didn't even crossed my mind!" she said.

"I'll go call Jacob" she said and hurried out of the room.

I told Dr. Mackenzie that I wanted to wait and see of Jacob could make it; maybe I will have the courage to tell him in the presence of Elizabeth.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~U&U~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dr. Greene made another consult while I waited for Jacob to get here.

"What's going on Bella? Why Alice did call me, are you hurt?" he asked taking my hand.

"Jacob, love there's something I need to tell you"

"What Bella?" he asked worry on his face.

"We are going to have a baby, I'm pregnant" I said unsure of his reaction. Jacob let go of my hand and sat at the nearest chair, I sat up on the examination chair and looked at him, and we were both quiet for a little while.

"Jacob?" I asked after a while, he looked at me "a baby?" he said. I nodded, as I caressed my stomach, "yeah Jacob a baby" I said in awe, he then stood up and took my hands in his he lifted my chin and kissed me.

"I can't believe it Bella" he said, "You're not mad? Even though is my fault?" I said to him he frowned and he looked at me questioningly. "I forgot to my birth control shot appointment, so since I didn't get it, my every 4 months period was going to be in august…" I explained, Jake nodded in understanding; "don't beat yourself up baby, yes it wasn't planned but we'll make it work Bella, I promise you I'm not going to let you down" Jacob said reassuringly.

Dr. Greene came in then, and saw our moment, "Jacob nice to see you. Are you two ready to see your baby?" she asked us, we nodded and I laid back, undid my button and raised my shirt exposing my stomach. She squirted the transducer goo on my stomach and clicked a few buttons of the ultrasound machine, then she took the transducer and ran it across the lower part of my abdomen, she adjusted the volume of the machine and that's when I heard it; my baby's heartbeat. Tears slipped from my eyes and Jacob's grip on my hand tightened, I looked at him for a second and his eyes too were teary. "There it is Bella and Jacob, your baby" she said pointing at the center of the screen, we both looked to where she was pointing and we saw it.

"Is beautiful" Jacob whispered, "is everything alright with the baby?" I asked Elizabeth after a few minutes, "so far yeah the size of the fetus is a little big for the gestational time frame but looking at Jacob's size its normal, but I'm going to keep an eye on its growth so instead of your ultrasounds being monthly Bella, they will be scheduled to be twice a week" she informed me. "I can calculate that you conceived around the 7th of August" she informed me.

"Your appointment for the shot should have been scheduled for the end of July" Dr. Greene added

"How long will it be until we know what we are having?" Jacob asked.

"It depends on the growth of the fetus it varies from 12 to 20 weeks" she told us.

"Okay" we said, "do you want pictures?" she asked us. Jacob and I eagerly nodded. "Okay Bella, clean up and meet me at my office" Elizabeth told us.

**(((****))) U&U RW (((****)))**

Dr. Greene gave me a special diet to even up my potassium and hemoglobin levels and some prenatal care vitamins and folic acid pills, we also scheduled my next appointment for an ultrasound and another checkup.

"I can't play sports or do anything heavy right?" I asked charlotte right before we left, "I'm sorry Bella but is true not until the baby is born. You can still do exercise but no crunches or abs workout okay" she told me sternly, she knew I played volleyball.

Jacob and I got out of the office went to Alice and Edward.

We all walked to the parking lot, "love you Bella. Please take care okay? I'll call you later; we have a lot to talk about. I have to go finish a car so I can get some extra money." Jacob explained, "Okay then, and love you" I said kissing him he waved at Edward and Alice and went to where he was parked.

We went back to Alice's place, "congratulations" Edward said with a smile he kissed my forehead and went upstairs, I looked at Alice she just shrugged.

We went to her room and there I told her everything that had happened at the appointment. Alice was exited but sad that my volleyball days were over, I was too I had been the captain since I started high school but I wasn't going to risk my baby's life. Over dinner I told everyone the news and showed them the ultrasound, Carlisle and Esme were shocked. I was still worried a little about the future, Jacob and I talked about some of that when he called me after dinner, we had to tell Charlie, and that had to be handled with care; we didn't agree on when but I knew that it had to be soon. He reassured me that everything was going to be okay and I believed him. I went to bed that night with a smile in my face, "goodnight baby" were my last words before sleep overtook.


	14. Chapter 13: First day as Seniors

**Hello everyone, I hope you are still following? Well here is another chapter! I will be going to New York a week from today! Happy summer. Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen **

**First day:**

**(A week after last chapter)**

**September 1st 2011**

It was Thursday, first day of school, first day of my last year of high school. Last week the gang and I went shopping for our school supplies, I just got pencils and writing utensils and my notebooks, since had already bought my backpack a few weeks ago. We had a nice time at the mall; we even went and saw a movie afterwards. Everyone was very attentive of me because of my condition: Alice, Angela, and Rosalie were very excited.

This morning I woke up with a little morning sickness, I took care of that then did my morning routine and, I dressed on a Alice approved outfit that I selected myself. The top wasn't tight; I didn't want anyone else to know I was pregnant. I know that I wasn't showing that much yet, but the slight curve was visible,and I wanted to tell Charlie first. Jacob and I have not decided when to tell him, although we have talked about it a lot.

I was now on my way to Forks High, I hoped that Alice didn't bring her car to school. What was the point, if the whole school had already seen it? Her flashy yellow Porsche turbo was too fancy for Forks. I groaned when I got to the parking lot, the car was there, next to Emmett's jeep.

Alice saw me from distance and smiled, I smiled back Edward smiled to me too.

"Hi guys good morning! How was the weekend?" I asked

"It was good but someone here wanted to see you again" Alice said eyeing Edward, he gave her a mad look.

"Thanks little cousin, as charming as ever" he snapped at her, Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Just keeping it real" Alice responded.

"Okay, schedule time" Rosalie cut in. "All my classes are AP courses this year everyone" I announced. Alice rolled her eyes at my nerd comment, we all checked our schedules, we were pretty scattered during the day, but we did have classes together. Edward was taking also all AP courses; this meant that his schedule and mine was the same. We just had one different class.

"Okay so is settled then, see you in class" Rosalie said leaving with Emmett for their first class.

"Bye Bella, see you in calculus" Alice said leaving with Jasper. That left Edward and I at the entrance.

"So what you wanted me for…" I started to ask.

"Um…" he started, "Bella there's someone here to see you" Edward said. "What?" I asked confused but turned around, Jake was there.

"Hey love" he greeted

"Jake" I said, he smiled and kissed me lightly. He caressed my stomach also and then, "you look pretty" he told me. He eyed Edward,

"What's he doing here?" he asked, "he is waiting for me because we have class together" I explained.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. I blushed, "I woke up a little sick, but I'm okay now" we kissed again, Jacob smiled at me when we broke apart "I'm going to be late for class" I said.

"Of course love, see you after school" he said. "Okay! Bye"

"Sorry Edward" I said blushing. "Don't worry Bella" there was a second of awkward silence.

"Take the lead" he said. He walked beside me in comfortable silence; we entered the classroom at the last bell. Edward and I seated on the last two chairs left.

I looked around briefly; Angela, Ben, and Jessica are on this class too. Jessica scooted her chair closer to Edward and started talking to him, she looked upset.

"Well welcome to senior AP English class" Mr. Berty said

"I assume that you all know each other right?" he added as he started roll call.

"Edward Masen Cullen" Mr. Berty said, "Here" he said raising his hand "you are a new student this year" he stated. "Yes" Edward responded "well welcome to Forks High" he told Edward, "thank you" Edward replied.

Mr. Berty kept calling from the list until he reached my name, "Isabella Swan"

"Here Mr. Berty" I responded.

When he finished with the list, he passed the author list we will be using this semester, after that he discussed some projects and papers we would be doing during this semester. The good thing about being seniors is that we all got a free period; I had mine at second period alongside with Edward. I didn't know if the volleyball team was meeting now, I made sure that Mr. Berty wasn't looking and quickly texted one of my teammates.

A few minutes later she answered, we were meeting with Coach Bailey briefly during PE.

**~U&U RW~**

"So it's our free period now Bella, according to our schedule, what are we going to do?" Edward asked me. "Don't you have somewhere else to be now Edward?" I asked pun intended. "No Bella. Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked me raising his eyebrow. "Um, no. not intentionally, I was just asking." I replied.

"So where to Isabella?" he asked again, "well…we don't have any school work to do yet so…lets go to our lockers and then to the library?" I suggested to him.

He nodded and again motioned me to lead the way. I took Edward to his locker first since mine was the same as freshman year; he changed the combination and placed some of the stuff in his backpack in it. "You can decorate the inside of the door however you want" I told him, he nodded. "I'll get some stuff from home tomorrow. Some pictures… maybe" he whispered the last word. We then went to my locker and I did the same thing he did except changing the combination of the lock.

"So you didn't get to tell me why did you wanted to see me Edward" I told him. "You don't beat around the bush do you?" he stated, "No I'm more of a straight to the point girl. I'm the daughter of a cop, what did you expect?" I giggled.

"I wanted to hang out with you…alone" he admitted, I looked at him startled, "you do realize I have a boyfriend and that I'm expecting a baby from said boyfriend right?" I said.

"Yes Bella, I know this. But friends can go out, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" he apologized. "I okay Edward, maybe we can hangout, and I mean that's what we are doing now" I stated he nodded. We arrived at the library and chose seats on the less used part of the library.

"So how are you Bella? Everything okay with the baby and all?" he asked me. "Just the usual, although I do feel a little tired, my body is getting used to waking up at 6:00am again."

"Well Bella, do everything of what the doctor told you" he said after that he was pensive for a moment, "how is Jacob taking all of this? Have you told your father?" Edward inquired.

"No, we haven't and I from what we've talked he is enthusiastic, I'm still a little scared that all this will blow up on my face at some point. I still can't believe that I was so stupid!" I admitted.

"I've never had done anything to make Charlie be disappointed until now. I don't want to hurt him. I really don't know what his reaction will be; I wish she was here so I could talk with her about this. Maybe this even wouldn't have happened…" I rambled, Edward took my hands in reassurance, and the same current of electricity I have felt whenever Edward touched me, ran trough me again, at the same moment Edward looked at me as if he had felt it too.

"Who are you talking about Bella, your mom?" he asked I nodded, in that moment the water works started, "I miss her so much! I have so many things I want to ask her, I need her so much." I sobbed, Edward hugged me, "shh Bella, it's okay. I'm here" he comforted me in silence he didn't say anything else; he just rubbed circles on my back and caressed my hair.

"Bella" Edward said after a few minutes, "What?" I asked him, he took one of my hands in his again, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, and if you ever need anything or just want to talk or whatever I'm here. I got your back Bella" he told me.

To say that I was a little stunned by his words was an understatement.

"Okay Edward, thank you" I said as I cleaned my nose with the hem of my jacket sleeve.

"I'm going to be the best friend you will ever have" he said also.

I giggled, "well get in line, you have to compete with Alice for the title" I told him, Edward laughed wholeheartedly, I've never seen him laugh like this before, so carefree, his head thrown back, his body shaking as he laughed.

We hushed our voices after that and chatted about nonsense. There is a mystery within Edward and I was planning on finding out what brought him to Forks.

"I'm thirsty"

"Okay, we have a few minutes before our next class, let's get you something. Is the cafeteria available here at any time?" Edward asked, "yes, Edward. We have jocks, I mean, have you seen Emmett?" I laughed.

After a quick trip to the cafeteria and the bathroom we went to our next class, Jasper and Alice were there, a little to the center of the room sat Angela with Ben, and at the back Lauren was sitting beside Jessica. She waved at Edward he smiled to her but the smile he gave her seemed forced to me, Jessica motioned from him to seat beside her on the back of the last row, and Edward looked at me and went to sit with her. Lauren sneer at me I repeated the gesture and took the seat beside Rosalie.

_If he didn't enjoy Jessica's company, why is he with her? _

After history we had calculus with Alice, Ben, Angela, and Jessica…again. She went to sit in the middle of the room with other members of the cheerleading squad since Lauren wasn't on this course. I saw that Edward sat in front of Jessica beside Alice, I was seating in front of him, Angela on the chair in front of mine; Ben on the same seat as her but at the next row.

I went to the bathroom after we got out of calculus class, Mr. Johnson as the ogre he is, told us to read chapter three of our book and do the first 10 exercises. _The man hates us…I think_.

"You know Lauren, I haven't told you how great I felt when I danced with Edward at Alice's party" Jessica babbled as I was inside the bathroom stall. I knew they were just being themselves. I got out to the stall and went to wash my hands, "He is gorgeous indeed Jessica, great catch. You should hook up with him and forget about Mike. He is so yummy!" Lauren said as they left the bathroom.

"_He's not a piece of candy you troll"_ I whispered to myself.

I clutched the edges of the counter top for a minute. _Why do their words bother me this much? Is it because I care for Edward? But why do I? _ I asked myself.

I went to the cafeteria and took a spot in the line behind Tyler Crowley. He almost ran over me last year, poor Tyler, Emmett almost broke his face… I got my food and joined the others at the table.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked I shrugged her off, "nothing Alice, don't worry. How's been your day so far?" I asked

"Amazing, everyone loves my outfit!" she said smiling, "thank you for the hat Bella"

"I'm glad you like it" I said, "hi Bella, Bella" Emmett said sitting beside me two trays of food sitting before me. "Wow Emmett, you eat more than a pregnant woman. And that coming from a pregnant woman is saying a lot" I joked, the table broke into laughter. Emmett just started eating, "what's so funny?" Edward asked sitting beside Alice, "Emmett" Jasper said.

I got took a bite of my burger, Edward had a turkey sandwich while Alice was eating a salad and some chips on the side. We all talked animatedly about our first day so far, we still had classes to take, and we all realized we had P.E together this year at last period.

"Walk me to physics Bella?" Edward said after we dumped our trash after lunch, I cocked him on the side and nodded. "Let's go then" he said.

Physics passed with introductions and blah, blah, after 50 minutes it ended. Edward followed me out of the classroom "see you in P.E later" he said and then went the other way, I went to the Foreign Language Building with Alice, she went to her AP French class and I went to my AP Italian class, I've been taking Italian for a few years now, mom had been teaching me the language but after her disappearance I stopped learning until a few years ago. Mrs. Stevenson loved me, she was a friend of mom since they worked together a few times tutoring over the years. Mrs. Stevenson was Italian like mom, and like her she married an American man.

"Isabella! Principessa, è bello vedere di nuovo, bentornato" she welcomed me. "è un piacere signora Stevenson" I told her.

**~~U&U RW~~**

We entered the gym and sat at the bleachers, coach Clapp introduced the seniors PE course; and just talked about tryouts for the various teams. Then he went to talk to Emmett, Mike, Jasper, and some of the jocks so the rest of the class started talking, I went to where Coach Bailey was.

"Okay girls the first game is in two weeks, we will have the tryouts on the 5th of September, and then the first practice will be the next day, we will have to practice for the rest of the week after class and at free period if you don't mind" coach Bailey explained, the team agreed.

A few minutes before the last bell I talked to Coach Bailey, "I can't be on the team" I told her, "why not Bella? You're the captain and this is the last year for the senior players, I'm only looking for 5 replacement girls for when you seniors are unavailable, were going for the state championship Bella. You can't do this to the team now!" she said, "I'm sorry coach Bailey, believe me, but I can't be on the team." I said

"Tell me why Swan!"

"Because I'm pregnant"

Coach Bailey was silent; she stared at me for a while. "You've got to be kidding me Swan!" she exclaimed.

"Wish I was but I'm not"

"Well Isabella, there is nothing I can do. When is the due date?" she asked, "my doctor hasn't told me that yet, but it will be a month along next week."

Coach Bailey sighed deeply.

"Okay Swan, I'll tell the team at practice next week." She added.

"It's okay, I'll do it. I can still help you in practice with some moves and stuff, but I can't play, you know we fall and get hit a lot. The team will be okay without me, Victoria is really good, she's been an amazing co-captain, and she will be fine as a captain. Trust her" I reassured her.

"That's fine with me, talk to your doctor and keep me updated. Bye, and good luck Swan"

"Bye coach Bailey thanks for everything. You and the team have been a good help to me all these years. I'm sorry" I said and left.

The parking lot was almost empty when I got out of school; I tried not to cry all the way home. It was hard to talk to Coach Bailey, all the emotions of the day got to me so I cried.

I needed to talk with Jake, when I arrived home he was waiting for me inside, sitting in the living room.

"Hey love, how your day was?" he asked as I sat beside him, "what's wrong Bella? Why are you crying? I reached to kiss him without answering his question.

When I got him breathless I stopped.

"Bella!" he exclaimed pleased. "What?"

"Why are you crying" he said again, "because I can" I said, he rolled his eyes at me. I took a deep breath, "I quit the volleyball team. Coach Bailey was disappointed" I finally told him.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry love, it must have been hard" he said, "it was Jacob, but if Coach Bailey had a fit, what will Charlie say? I'm so scared" I admitted again.

"I don't know what he will say, but I tell you this, whatever happens doesn't matter as long as we are together okay." he said kissing me again.

"Jake" I sighed "what babe" he said his lips at my neck. "What are we going to do? We need to figure this out before we tell Charlie, and we have to do third before he hears it from somebody else or before I start showing. We don't have much time"

Jacob sat there silent, just looking at me.

"Talking seriously here Jacob! Really how are we going to say this to Charlie?" I asked him. "Do you think he will be mad?" he asked me, "I don't know Jake" I admitted.

"I hope he doesn't do anything drastic. What if he kicks me out, huh, what do I do then? I have nowhere to go Jacob! This is so messed up." I said in exasperation.

"Bella, please, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We will have to come out of the blue and tell him, as you said we don't have much time, the sooner we do this the better it will be. Who knows maybe Charlie won't be so mad, I mean he is not an ogre or anything." Jacob said.

"I wished mom was here…" I whispered, Jacob gabbed my hand, "yeah Bella, I wish mine was too" we just sat there on the couch hugging each other, crying because we both missed our mothers and wishing that they were here helping us with all of this.

"I love you Jacob" I told him, "I love you too, smelly Belly" Jacob said.

Wow… it's been a while since someone called me that. The nick name was born years ago when I sprayed on some of my mom's perfume because I wanted to smell like her. I put on a little bit too much and the boys gave me that name.

"So finally, when are we telling dad?" I asked.

"Tomorrow?" Jacob suggested looking at me, I nodded "yeah, I could make something special for dinner and if we are lucky and he approves; we will have one less thing to worry about" I said. "Okay so tomorrow then" he concluded.

I got up from the couch; dad wasn't coming home for dinner today, so I grabbed some of yesterday's casserole and took it to the station for him with Jacob.

I made him stay in my truck.

"I'll be back in like five minutes" I reassured him, he smiled "okay"

Dad was very grateful that I brought him dinner, I told him about Jake coming tomorrow, he was okay but not suspicious at all, I sighed relieved. "You are safe to come tomorrow" I teased him. He drove us back home. Jacob watched while I made my calculus homework. After I finished I took him back to La Push, and like some weeks ago, I felt that weirdness that we were being watched.

I wanted to leave, "Jake" I called before he was off, "what love?"

"My OB appointment is tomorrow. Dad told me he was getting out of work tonight at midnight, tomorrow he will be in at six in the morning and he will be out right on time for dinner. So we have time to go to the doctor and get dinner ready. Alice is going to pick me up tomorrow morning. Can you get me from school?" I told him.

"Sure thing, I'll be there are three. Love you, goodnight."

"Night"

I felt that I was being also watched at home. I closed all the windows and doors and left the hallway and outside lights on. I went to bed after a shower.

I had a weird dream:

_In the dream I was wearing a blue short night gown, but I looked older; on my hand I had a wedding ring and I was checking on a young girl, her skin was white and she had long blonde hair, it was lightly curled at the ends and it had reddish brown with a touch of gold highlights, she was beautiful. I was walking on a hallway and at the end of it my husband I suppose; was waiting for me. As I reached him he rubbed my stomach, and then I noticed that it was big and pronounced; I was pregnant, I placed my hand on top of my husband's hand, but this hand was smaller leaner and warm, but not as warm as Jacob's hands._

Suddenly I woke up. The image was so vivid it took me a few minutes to shake off the dream.

**September 2nd, 2011**

It was time to get ready for school, so I got up and did my morning routine at thirty minutes to eight, Alice picked me up. Edward was with her in the car, I said good morning. We got to school with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Jacob and I are telling Charlie about the baby today" I said to Alice before we went our separate ways to class. "Oh Bella!" Alice gasped, "I hope everything turns out okay" Alice said her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"Remember that I got your back Bella" Edward said with a small smile. He looked concerned but sad at the same time.

"Thank you guys"

**~U&U RW~**

When the school day ended, I said goodbye to everyone, Jacob was outside waiting for me. "How was your day?" he asked. "Good, even though five of the ten calculus problems I was doing last night were wrong. I will never get math, I'm glad I have Alice and Angela on the class this year. They get all that stuff." I said.

We got to the hospital and sat at the waiting room from the consult area, Dr. Greene didn't keep us waiting long. "Hello Jacob" she greeted him, "well Bella how have you been feeling these past days?" Dr. Greene asked me. "Depends on the day, I've only barfed twice though. Is that a good thing?" I asked her.

"Some women don't even have nausea Bella, it depends on the person" I nodded. "Are you taking the vitamins I gave you?" she asked, "yes"

"Anything unusual that you might want to consult me?" she asked as she got the sonogram machine ready. "I'm always hungry, I know I have to eat for two but I'm eating like Dr. Cullen's oldest son Emmett!" I explained, Dr. Greene laughed,

"Oh Bella you are so funny."

She made another ultrasound and we again heard the heartbeat, it was steady and strong. Dr. Greene told us that the growth of the baby was a little off, that the baby looked bigger than it should be when I'm just a few days from being a month along. "Should this be a concern?" I asked, "I don't know Bella, let's hope not. I'm going to take a blood sample and I want you to come next week and do a few more tests okay?" she told me.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked my panic evident, "yeah it is, for now. We still have to do the tests to see what's really going on. But don't hesitate calling me or coming to the ER if you need something Bella." she told me I nodded.

She took another blood sample from me, and then I was ready to leave. After we got out of the hospital Jake and I hurried home to prepare dinner, we were going to tell dad that I was pregnant. As I arranged everything in the kitchen dad arrived,

_Well it's now or never…_

* * *

_So how do you think Charlie will react? Let me know! Thanks for reading :-) _

_The Outfits for this chapter are posted in the blog, Go check them out! (Link on my profile)_


End file.
